Dive to blue
by Scarlet.D
Summary: Kanon y Milo se ven envueltos en los vengativos planes del verdadero "Dragón del Mar", quien ha aparecido para despertar a Poseidón. [Kanon x Milo] Yaoi.
1. Prólogo : Arión

**Prólogo: Arión**

*

La sensación de impaciencia se había estado acumulando por días, semanas. Al principio la ignoró, pero siguió creciendo gradualmente hasta que se convirtió de lleno en ansiedad incontrolable.

Su vida era tranquila, aburrida. Era un joven medianamente popular, pero no había mucho que lo hiciera sobresalir del resto. En su cabeza de observaban ondulados cabellos castaño claro y a sus ojos los adornaban verdes pupilas; características que buena parte de la población de su país compartía.

El hogar de ese joven promedio se situaba en una isla del Atlántico Norte donde el folklor siempre estuvo lleno de leyendas, hadas y leprechauns en los que creyó por gran parte de su vida hasta resignarse a que jamás se presentarían frente a sus ojos.

Pero mantuvo esa necesidad, ese instinto por creer en algo que no podía ver; lo que fuera, cualquier cosa que le diera un significado más profundo a la existencia de los humanos.

Así que ese día, no le fue difícil confiar. Escuchó el llamado de las olas, cánticos de sirenas invisibles, y se vio rodeado de una fuerza que emergía de su propio ser. Cuando el océano se alzó bravo e intimidante para tragarlo, sus pies continuaron firmes.

Cuando despertó en la cuidad hecha ruinas y miró hacia arriba al mar hecho cielo, sonrió.

Comenzó a andar orientándose con extraña facilidad en ese mundo submarino que claramente había quedado olvidado. La atmósfera solitaria y silenciosa le resultó hechizante, temía hacer el menor ruido e irrumpirla así que era cuidadoso con sus pisadas, evitando las piedras y corales, rodeando grandes edificios deshechos aunque eso demorara su viaje.

Finalmente llegó a donde su intuición le había guiado. Una cámara espaciosa y de aire trascendental. Observó figuras extrañas hechas de resplandeciente metal, imitando a criaturas mitológicas de los mares. Las recorrió con su mirada estudiándolas detenidamente hasta reconocer algunas…

—Kraken, Sirena, Caballo de mar, "Nessie"…—rió, y buscó un nombre más elegante —Dragón del Mar.

La última figura cobró vida, se elevó de su sitio de descanso y comenzó a emitir una luz cálida. El joven dio un paso hacia atrás y admiró atónito el embrujado objeto que comenzó a descomponerse en piezas.

Las piezas flotaron por el aire y se dirigieron hacia él. Batió los brazos y se movió intentando evadirlas, pero terminaron cubriéndolo, ajustándose a su espigada anatomía perfectamente. El irlandés se sosegó al percibirse especial, poderoso, envuelto en energía dorada. Y escuchó el relato que la armadura comenzó a contarle en palabras que realmente no podía oír, mientras repasaba embelesado los diseños escamosos que protegían su antebrazo.

Se trataba de una historia de manipulación y traición, una historia en la que su nombre -su nuevo nombre-, había sido utilizado vilmente, mancillado hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Aguantó su furia. Tomó el casco que había quedado sostenido inerte en el aire frente a él, y se lo colocó parsimoniosamente, ensombreciendo el rostro de Arión y dándole la bienvenida a Dragón Marino.

Sus ojos se posaron sobre la vasija divina.

﻿


	2. Capítulo 1: Kanon

**Capítulo 1: Kanon**

*

Milo habita en mi sangre. Es un hecho que aprendí apenas el primer latido me dio vida.

Y cada vez que ese líquido vital recorre mi torrente sanguíneo con un nuevo impulso entusiasta de mi corazón, me siento llamado hacia él. Nunca me había visto tan débil ante algo pero inauditamente resulta una fragilidad a la que no me molesta entregarme.

Su veneno remató el proceso de purificación que el cosmos de Athena había iniciado. Ella limpió mi alma pero Milo se encargó de mi cuerpo. Fue el primero en reconocerme, en hacerme creer lo que yo mismo todavía no alcanzaba a asimilar del todo…

Que mi presencia en este Santuario tiene un sentido, y que incluso el más desgraciado de todos tiene oportunidad de redimirse.

Por consiguiente, fue también el primero a quien busqué al despertar. No a mi hermano, cuyo cosmos emitía latente energía a unas habitaciones de distancia y con quien tenía que arreglar un montón de pendientes. Ni siquiera a Athena para reiterarle mi lealtad durante la nueva vida que iniciaba.

Esa cálida mañana salí de Géminis en una carrera enloquecida, subí las malditamente extensas escalinatas, atravesando cada casa recurriendo al sigilo en el que me había entrenado con maestría durante la adolescencia que viví oculto; mi existencia un tabú.

Llegué a su templo, exhausto, sudoroso, mis pies palpitaban, mi corazón andaba desbocado y mis pulmones le seguían el ritmo. El cansancio y la adrenalina crearon una extraña mixtura que anuló cualquier pensamiento racional hasta que alcancé su habitación. Entré con la misma confianza injustificada que me había animado a subir hasta allí, y lo encontré sentado en la cama con un porte meditabundo. Volteó hacia mí y aprecié un ligero sobresalto. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes, brillantes, desconcertados, de un color como el del mar que aprendí a odiar pero que nunca dejaba de magnetizarme, justo como él.

Su expectante mirada continuó traspasándome. Yo no tenía absolutamente nada que hacer ahí. ¡Por Athena!, le conocí formalmente unas horas antes de mi muerte y nuestra plática no fue de lo más amistosa. Sólo sabía su nombre, su rango, su nacionalidad. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de su edad. Y él probablemente contaba con la misma escueta información sobre mí.

Sonreí ampliamente, divertido con mi situación. Y él parpadeó y frunció el ceño, imaginé lo ridículo que debía parecerle. Y finalmente se puso de pie.

-¿Kanon? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Y comenzó a acercarse, y una parte de mí deseó advertirle que no lo hiciera porque una vez que llegara al alcance de mis brazos, no tenía idea de lo que sería capaz de hacer. Pero de mis truhanes labios no surgió ningún sonido, en egoísta silencio alabé cada paso, cada centímetro. Mi sangre empezó a bullir agradablemente, caliente, veloz, un sonido rítmico y fuerte surgía en el centro de mi pecho y resonaba hasta mis oídos, ensordecido, enloquecido. Dioses, Athena…

—Milo— dije, sin querer transmitir nada. Mis dedos fueron sacudidos por ligeros tremores.

Tenía que ser parte de mi imaginación, un hechizo que yo solo había creado…

—Milo— repetí idiotizado. Alcé un brazo y descubrí que podía tocarlo. Y lo hice, posé una mano sobre su hombro, mis dedos se aferraron con fuerza y en su rostro se intensificó el gesto de confusión.

Mandé todo al diablo y me incliné sobre él, sujetando rápidamente su otro brazo cuando noté su intención de dar un paso atrás. Mis labios tocaron los suyos en un contacto de lo más desordenado y vergonzoso, no había ningún tipo de suavidad en mi trato, no era ninguna especie de habilidosa seducción. Era yo tratando de saciar una sed incomprensible sin ningún miramiento para con él.

Se trataba de sus primeros respiros y yo se los estaba robando atrevidamente. Me sentí dichoso e indigno al mismo tiempo pero con el suficiente cinismo como para no detenerme.

De pronto percibí un pequeño piquete sobre cierto punto de mi abdomen, un instante en que todo mi cuerpo se tornó inmóvil para luego experimentar que hervía desde el interior por el más ácido de los venenos. Dirigí una mirada pasmada a su altivo rostro y un segundo después me rendí al suelo, todas mis extremidades temblando y habría acabado retorciéndome patéticamente si él no hubiera repetido ese toque mágico que aplacó mi sufrimiento en cuestión de un parpadeo.

Recargué la espalda sobre la pared de su habitación y lo miré largamente, sin decir nada, mi respiración ruidosa y agitada.

Me sentí convencido de que no era mi imaginación. Había parte de él en mí y yo estaba a su merced.

Una media sonrisa exhausta y encantada deformó mis labios.

*

Fueron sólo semanas, un puñado de días irrisoriamente intensos los que tuve oportunidad de entregarme libremente a esa adicción. Milo me lo consintió, yo suponía que se sentía culpable de la condición en que había quedado por su culpa. Prácticamente viví en Escorpio y eso se ajustaba a mi conveniencia. De Saga huí lo más posible, a él no sabía cómo hablarle. Del resto… el resto no me interesaba. No me conocían y yo no tenía el interés por conocerlos. Visitaba a Athena de vez en cuando para hacerle guardia en silencio durante algunas horas, protegiéndola de imaginarias amenazas. Era algo que me relajaba.

Luego retornaba a lo que me alteraba deliciosamente.

Milo se comportaba con extraña naturalidad ante mi presencia. Me hablaba como si fuéramos amigos de antaño, y hablaba mucho, demasiado, quizás para evitar silencios que podrían ser incómodos. Porque yo apenas si soltaba monosílabos.

Cada vez que lo veía una fiebre inclemente se apoderaba de mí y sentía que si no lo tocaba, lo respiraba, lo saboreaba, moriría de inanición. Las primeras veces me recibió con violencia, frustrando mis torpes avances para dejarme normalmente lamentándome en el suelo mientras él se alejaba con risas. Pero esas "primeras veces" no fueron muchas.

—Kanon —me llamó en cierta gloriosa ocasión. Yo me encontraba sentado en el suelo con la espalda recargada en el sillón que él ocupaba, ambos viendo más dormidos que despiertos una película. Me despabilé cuando oí mi nombre y casi ronroneé cuando una afable caricia alborotó mi cabello.

Esa mano bajó hacia mi hombro y sus dedos cabriolaron atosigadores sobre mi cuello, provocando que mis músculos se tensaran dolorosamente, activando todos los efectos que experimentaba cuando lo tenía demasiado cerca.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — escuché su voz a mucha más proximidad de la que habría esperado, miré de soslayo y lo descubrí a punto de asomarse sobre mi hombro. Mi garganta se constriñó.

— Llevo días en tu casa, ¿y apenas me preguntas? —Giré el rostro para verlo mejor. Se encogió de hombros y alzó las cejas presionándome por una contestación.

—No sé… Tú dime— fue mi ambigua respuesta. Milo torció sus labios inconforme y yo no tardé más en virar mi cuerpo y asaltarlos de la misma impulsiva manera que se me había hecho costumbre.

Respondió sin ganas al principio, dedicándome una mirada de lo más aburrida. Me sentí retado y me impulsé sobre él, exigiendo espacio para mi cuerpo en ese sillón. Se quejó por el brusco reacomode que me dejó prácticamente encima de él pero al menos pude notarlo afectado. Le compartí mi sonrisa por instantes antes de colar mi lengua hacia su boca, profundamente y sin restricciones. Mis manos apretaron sus costados, mis rodillas empujaron sus piernas, y finalmente, harto de mi hostigamiento, me empujó con fuerza tirándome de vuelta al piso.

Pero él me acompañó en esa caída, abrazándome y enlazando su cuerpo al mío, descarado, incitante, vengativo por los días de persecución a los que lo había sometido. Conocí todo lo que me había tenido curioso; los sonidos atareados de sus labios, el ardor del que me infundía su piel, el delicioso olor de su excitación, el sabor ligeramente salino de sus poros, el fenomenal nivel al que sus ojos se oscurecían cuando su pasión lo agobiaba al máximo.

Y cuando finalmente lo tuve sufrí la paradójica certeza de que nada aplacaría mi insana necesidad de él, ni siquiera él mismo. No era un hambre que quisiera realmente saciar.

A duras penas lo dejé salir de su templo después de eso. Lo hice prisionero en su propia casa y contradictoriamente él parecía encantado con ello. Correspondía mi voracidad, compartía mi desinterés por conversaciones profundas y así, dedicados exclusivamente a febril actividad física, exprimimos nuestras energías como un par de desquiciados hasta quedar rendidos diariamente, dormidos en cualquier sitio donde nos sorprendiera la fatiga.

Mi situación era verdaderamente lamentable, escapaba a mi lógica y lo peor era que no hacía mayores esfuerzos por comprenderla. Quería estar cerca de Milo y a Milo no le molestaba mi presencia, no había más que valiera la pena analizar.

Pero nunca me hice responsable de ese deseo, "Me hiciste algo" era mi eterna excusa. Lo culpaba a él de todo y él sólo reía, negaba con su cabeza y me ignoraba, pero jamás me desmentía. No hasta esta fatídica noche, apenas horas atrás…

— Maldita sea, Milo. Debes ser capaz de arreglar esto de alguna manera, no puedo vivir así. — resoplé insincero sobre su cuello, restregando la frente contra su arrebolada mejilla, empujándome dentro de él con el frenesí que siempre me poseía cuando tenía la maravillosa oportunidad de hacer tal cosa. Se quejó con un sonidito adorable, probablemente incomodado por la manera impetuosa en que lo comprimía contra la roñosa columna en la entrada de su templo; lugar al que habíamos acudido rato atrás con la inocente intención de conseguir aire fresco.

Milo se removió un poco, sus brazos rodeándome con mayor esfuerzo mientras trepaba una pierna a mi cintura. Aproximó sus labios a mi oído, pero por alguna razón, en esa detestable ocasión no rió ignorándome.

— Idiota… —soltó en una voz enronquecida. — Yo no te hice nada. No es ningún veneno o… ¡ah! — arremetí particularmente fuerte, y se olvidó por instantes de lo que estaba diciendo. Sin prestar realmente atención a sus palabras me entretuve besando, lamiendo, mordiendo su oreja y él tiró de mi cabello enfadado, rogando que cesara mis tormentos. Le di tregua y siguió hablando.

—O cualquier cosa que imaginas… ¿Acaso ves a Hyoga persiguiéndome como poseído? — mi cuerpo se estremeció en carnal goce pero me sentí totalmente desconectado de ello. Instantes después él también se vio afectado por una placentera conclusión que lo hizo temblar exquisitamente contra mí. Lo apreté entre mis brazos, sintiéndome ahogado por un extraño e incipiente pánico.

— Pero… — me separé lo suficiente para apreciar su rostro. No sabía siquiera qué preguntar.

— Puedo reactivar tus heridas así como las sellé, eso es parte de _Scarlet Needle_. No hay nada más. — musitó claramente contrariado y me miró expectante, dejando escapar sentidas exhalaciones de sus cansados labios.

— Entonces, ¿por qué…?— Frunció el ceño y supe que lo mejor sería callar. Si me atrevía a soltar "¿Por qué quiero estar contigo?" a ese par de ojos salvajes, mi final hubiera sido doloroso.

— ¿Kanon?—La información recién recibida me destempló hasta hacerme empalidecer, la inflexión preocupada en su voz era justificable.

—Olvídalo — dije. Me aparté de él tratando de no reparar demasiado en su desconcertado semblante, arreglé mi descompuesta indumentaria, saqué cualquier excusa y dejé su templo. Supuestamente iría por un cambio de ropa a Géminis pero sólo me dediqué a caminar sin rumbo por los alrededores del Santuario.

Es por ello que ahora estoy aquí, enroscándome en reflexiones que no me llevan a ninguna parte.

No es lugar al que le tenga particular añoranza, probablemente sólo agite más mis pensamientos. Pero mientras estuve encerrado en la cárcel al pie de este risco, mi pasatiempo principal consistía en meditar sobre un sinfín de cosas. Así que supongo que es natural que mis inquietudes fluyan sin limitaciones aquí.

Sin embargo, por más que le doy vueltas todavía no logro salir de mi asombro…

No puedo creer que me haya sugestionado de esa manera.

El viento arrecia de repente, mi cabello azota bruscamente contra mi rostro y la temperatura fresca eriza mi piel causándome un temblor generalizado. Lo percibo como un leve regaño.

Es vergonzoso y preocupante que me haya dejado llevar a tales límites que definitivamente ponen en duda mi salud mental, convenciéndome a mí mismo de que el deseo que sentía por Milo no era parte de mi voluntad…

¿Y por qué? Me rehúso a aceptar que soy tan cobarde como para haber necesitado crear una fantasía de tal magnitud como excusa para acercarme.

¿Y qué piensa Milo de todo esto? ¿Cuánto tiempo más me hubiera permitido seguir a su lado? ¿Le habría parecido triste? ¿Le habría dado lástima? ¿Se burlaría de mí en sus pensamientos? ¿Eligió romper el falso embrujo que me había tenido anclado a él porque ya se había cansado?

Me siento engañado por mi propia mente y en cierta medida por Milo también, aunque sé que ese inexplicable resentimiento es infantil. Lo único que hizo fue aceptarme… no; tolerarme.

Entonces, todo se reduce a que he hecho el ridículo espectacularmente.

Inclino la cabeza y aspiro aire forzando la máxima expansión de mis pulmones, absorbiendo fresca brisa salina que me tranquiliza en mínima medida. La percepción de una súbita presencia barre con ese breve sosiego anterior. Volteo en busca del extraño sin poder ubicarlo en ningún lado… no es nadie a quien conozca, se trata de un cosmos totalmente foráneo.

La oscuridad no ayuda pero finalmente localizo una silueta parcialmente escondida detrás de unas ruinas. Quienquiera que sea, al verse descubierto decide emerger y comienza a caminar con medidos pasos, seguros y altivos, hacia mí.

—Kanon… "de Géminis", ¿cierto? — asiento vacilante, la adrenalina comienza a esparcirse en mi sangre, mi cuerpo se pone en alerta automáticamente ante la disfrazada hostilidad del sujeto.

— Por lo que veo es tu costumbre tomar títulos que no te corresponden —enuncia mordaz, una media sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

Cuando aquél se aleja totalmente de la protección de las sombras es cuando lo reconozco. Más bien, identifico la armadura sagrada que porta. Sin poder evitarlo me invade una curiosa mezcla de aprensión y nostalgia. Después de todo yo la usurpé, la hice mía, y me protegió con una lealtad que nunca comprendí. Pero ahora viste a otro, alguien a quien sólo puedo adivinar como su legítimo dueño.

— ¿Dragón… marino?— No recibo respuesta a mi redundante pregunta, al menos no a manera de palabras, pero unos momentos después entrecierro los ojos y mi escepticismo crece ilimitadamente cuando, entremezclado con el cosmos del extraño, percibo una energía que no debía pertenecer a ningún ser humano…

Logro crear una conjetura que temo atinada meros instantes antes de ser cegado por la luminosidad de un arrollador ataque.

*

**Continuará**


	3. Chapter 2: Milo

**Capítulo 2: Milo**

En verdad hacemos un dúo hilarante. Te juzgué loco, pero yo también debo estarlo.

No puedo pensar en otra razón para explicar que esté dispuesto a someterme al inclemente clima que me apabulla actualmente. Mis pies se hunden en la nieve haciéndome tropezar cada tanto de zancadas, mi nariz está totalmente roja y trato de respirar lo menos posible porque el aire es tan malditamente frío que prefiero mantener mi cerebro pobremente oxigenado en vez de azotar a mis pulmones con el cruel compuesto. Mis dientes tiritan incesantes y mis labios arden por la resequedad. Y, temeroso a la ventisca, sólo abro los ojos en intervalos de largos minutos para asegurarme de que no me he desviado del camino.

¿En qué estaba pensando cuando acepté venir a las heladas tierras de Asgard? En ti, obviamente, en que no iba a dejar que te perdieras con tal desfachatez, no tras la ruin manera en que te marchaste.

Después de pasar las veinticuatro horas del día contigo, durante semanas, ¿no soy merecedor de una explicación, una despedida siquiera? Cierto que nos unía un hilo muy frágil, no más que una ilusión que tejiste frente a tus ojos, pero aún así, esperaba más de ti.

Al principio me pareció entrañable la manera en que te aferrabas a pensar que tu comportamiento de cachorro obsesivo se debía a alguna de mis acciones. _Scarlet needle_ podrá ser una técnica despiadada, pero no llega al límite de hipnotizar corazones.

Tu desbordado interés me pareció cómico, encantador, y lo admito; halagador. No pude permanecer indiferente y me entregué a ese pequeño juego que resultó sumamente divertido. Pero poco a poco -y quizás, cegado por tu propia manía, no lo notaste- , una fijación similar a la que tú sentías por mí se me fue contagiando.

Terminé aquejado del mismo mal que te afligía pero afortunadamente nos proporcionábamos un mutuo antídoto. Por ello me fue tremendamente difícil asimilar que pudieras desentenderte como si nada hubiera pasado, y te odié infinitamente por haber sanado cuando yo todavía continuaba enfermo.

Cada día que pasaba sin que dieras pistas de existir te invocaba en maldiciones que iban agregando pizcas a la montaña de frustración que había comenzado a crecer en mi interior desde que dijiste aquello.

_"Olvídalo"_

Pensé que te habías referido simplemente a lo intercambiado en esa conversación, pero evidentemente tu intención era poner etiqueta de caduco a todo lo que había acontecido entre nosotros.

Mi primer instinto fue ir tras de ti, mentirte, retractar mis palabras, reafirmarte la creencia de que te había hechizado. Ya no me parecía tan ilógico, no cuando tú habías logrado el mismo efecto sobre mí.

Mi segundo instinto fue producto de vacío orgullo. No iba a perseguirte, no podía necesitarte tanto. Sólo eras algo divertido, un entretenimiento superficial que nunca estuvo destinado a durar demasiado, que acepté despreocupadamente y dejaría ir de la misma manera.

Después de tu desaparición viví azotado por ese tipo de contradicciones, echándote de menos y repudiándote por ello, deseando que volvieras y esperando que jamás lo hicieras, pretendiendo indiferencia ante tu ausencia pero cediendo al culposo deseo de indagar al respecto.

Incluso llegué a acudir con tu hermano en espera de que él tuviera pistas sobre lo que había sido de ti, que resultó como una muy mala idea. Fui recibido por un mortificado semblante y un tono de voz recriminatoria. Según Saga, si alguien debería saber acerca ti, ése era yo, pues no te habías dignado a cruzar una palabra con él desde que "despertamos"

Tras ese mal rato blasfemé de nuevo contra ti, pero dejé el tema por la paz. Durante el par de semanas que transcurrieron te mantuve como una latente inquietud, una espina dolorosa a la que gradualmente me acostumbré hasta que casi dejó de molestar, mas nunca totalmente.

Había sufrido la impresión de que nadie más se preocupaba por tu paradero, pero me descubrí equivocado cuando una tarde crucial Athena me convocó para una reunión privada. Lucía inusualmente agitada, no intentó siquiera ocultar su nerviosismo, jugaba entrelazando los dedos de sus manos y su engrandecida mirada violeta delataba desazón.

— Milo, hay algo que quiero confiarte. Tiene que ver con Kanon... — Dijo, consiguiendo inmediatamente mi absoluta atención.

—Hace dos semanas sentí un cosmos familiar, me pareció que se trataba de Poseidón pero fue extremadamente vago y fugaz, quizás sólo hayan sido figuraciones mías. Aún así me gustaría que lo corroboraras…

Enarqué una ceja exitosamente intrigado. Poseidón había sido sellado por los caballeros de bronce, el templo marino destruido casi en su totalidad. Claramente la posibilidad de que hubiera despertado de nuevo resultaba igual de increíble para Athena, o no hubiera esperado tanto para enviar a alguien a investigar. Lo que significaba que algún presentimiento la había continuado atizando y con toda seguridad sus preocupaciones tenían fundamentos. Quise suspirar ante lo problemático que la situación se prometía.

—Y la repentina desaparición de Kanon me hace pensar que quizás… — apretó los labios, conteniéndose de expresar la idea. No hizo falta que mencionara palabra alguna para que yo adivinara lo que estaría pensando.

¿Tus antiguas ambiciones habrían vuelto? Me parecía inverosímil, pero realmente… no sentía conocerte lo suficientemente bien como para afirmar lo contrario. Sabía que diariamente te saltabas el desayuno, te gustaba dormir sobre el costado izquierdo, te fastidiaba que besara tu cuello, tus manos tenían cierta fijación con mi espalda y tenías la graciosa costumbre de repetir mi nombre como endemoniado al alcanzar tu orgasmo.

De ahí en fuera, sólo podía llenar la información sobre ti con suposiciones. Suponía que querías a tu hermano más de lo que dejabas entrever porque el temor infundado de enfrentarte a él no me dejaba otra idea. Suponía que tu lealtad a Athena era sincera porque sé que en ocasiones buscabas su ansiolítica presencia. Suponía que me profesabas una especie de agradecimiento por la severa bienvenida que te di como compañero durante la guerra contra Hades, y que ese sentimiento te había empujado hacia mí.

Quería descubrir si todas mis suposiciones eran verdaderas, quería descubrir lo que exactamente te alejó de mí.

—Comprendo, Athena. Averiguaré lo que pueda.

Fue así que acepté esta misión, producto de la paranoia de nuestra Diosa. No indagué el porqué me había elegido a mí. Después de todo era prácticamente el único con quien habías tenido contacto desde que fuimos revividos y con certeza ella estaba enterada de eso.

Y al fin, tras agónicas horas de caminar en la dirección que la protegida de Odín me indicó, arribo a una brecha en el helado terreno; una fosa de insospechable profundidad en la que surge un gigante torbellino originado desde el fondo de esa oscuridad insondable, conjunto temible de vientos que se revuelven violentos sin pausa. La entrada al reino de Poseidón.

Trago la poca saliva que mi seca boca es capaz de producir, ajusto la caja de pandora que cargo en mi espalda. Coloco mi mano sobre mi boca, pretendiendo que el mullido guante que la cubre sirva de filtro para entibiar un poco el aire que inhalo hondamente, preparándome para el seguro zambullido que me espera una vez que decida saltar a ese vórtice del terror.

Es una prueba más del virus de la locura que has inyectado en mí. Ese paso suicida hacia el vacío donde espero encontrarte…

Y es que ni siquiera sé con certeza si tienes algo que ver con este enigmático asunto, pero se me figura como una conclusión lógica y al menos así puedo convencerme de que existieron motivos mayores para tu repentina esfumación.

Finalmente me dejo consumir por la aglomeración de ráfagas que me hunden con ensordecedora velocidad hacia el corazón del océano. En algún momento la intensidad del viaje me hizo perder la consciencia, pues de pronto no percibo mayor movimiento y me doy cuenta de que no me percaté en qué instante se cerraron mis ojos.

Me siento bastante mareado pero logro ponerme de pie. Lo primero que ataca a mis sentidos es el sustancial cambio en el clima. El grueso abrigo que me protegía en Asgard comienza a sofocarme con rapidez, pero me abstengo de desvestirme ahí mismo, sólo me retiro los guantes para guardarlos en un bolsillo, y me ocupo en estudiar mis alrededores.

El terreno bajo mis pies está hecho de corales y rocas porosas. Hay diversos senderos irregulares pero la vista no me basta para distinguir hacia donde guían. El aire es considerablemente más denso de lo que estoy acostumbrado a respirar, y la bóveda celeste que corona ese escenario se colorea en un azul más profundo y turbio del cielo que usualmente se observa desde la superficie.

De pronto escucho un terrible estruendo que dirige mi cabeza hacia determinada dirección. Aguzo la vista y llego a divisar una alta y angosta construcción derrumbándose.

Algo o alguien debió haber ocasionado eso así que esta misión de reconocimiento comienza a tener sentido. Sin pensarlo dos veces me encamino directo hacia el desastre, primero con un trote precavido que imprevistamente se pervierte en una carrera desbocada cuando lo siento…

Te siento; tu cosmos encendiéndose violento por algunos momentos, convocándome sin que yo me pueda resistir.

Impaciencia por tenerte en frente, temor por lo que descubriré entonces, y un inevitable añoro de mi cuerpo por sentirte cerca; todo se entreteje para saturarme de un nerviosismo que, pese a lo veloz de mis zancadas, soy incapaz de sacudirme y dejar atrás.

Mi agitación halla simultáneo fomento y escape cuando me topo contigo, corriendo tan rápido en dirección opuesta que habríamos chocado uno contra el otro si nuestros avispados sentidos no nos hubieran hecho frenar antes de que siquiera nos alcanzáramos a reconocer del todo.

—Milo…— Irremediablemente siento que mis rodillas se aflojan.

Por un instante suspendido en el tiempo permanecemos mudos, inmóviles, mirándonos con idéntico pasmo hasta que te decides a dar un paso y luego otro, pausadamente, hacia mí.

Me tomo unos segundos para estudiarte. Después de dos semanas sin verte es fácil percibir las diferencias. Tu apariencia es desgarbada, resulta visible que no has dormido ni comido bien. Y ahora que te acercas más, descubro también que… bueno, apestas.

—Kanon, ¿qué… qué haces aquí? ¿Qué es lo que sucede? — pregunto en titubeos por los que me gustaría patearme. Dirijo mi vista en trayectoria de donde has venido, hacia la torre de la que sólo queda una fracción, y mis ojos siguen la humarada que se eleva empujada por una suave corriente de aire.

—Poseidón ha despertado —espetas sin más, con una expresión neutra en tu rostro que me deja lívido momentáneamente.

¿Qué has hecho? ¿Realmente habrías sido capaz? En mi cabeza se alberga de manera vertiginosa la escandalosa conclusión de que las sospechas de Athena tenían razón de ser. En inmediata reacción mi pecho se comprime por la invisible presión de la contrariedad, y mi boca te muestra la más firme evidencia de mi desilusión.

— ¡Maldición, Kanon! — te sobresaltas ligeramente, pero ni eso me orilla a medir mis palabras— ¡Juraste fidelidad a Athena! ¿¡Qué demonios estabas pensando!?

Me siento arder en repentina cólera, sé que mis ojos reflejan el fuego. Mis manos cosquillean, la uña de mi dedo índice crece fuera de mi control, indignada de que la hayas olvidado. Las heridas aún marcan tu cuerpo, lo harán por siempre… ¿cómo pudiste ignorar la confianza que imprimí en ellas?

Acortas la distancia entre nosotros todavía más, sujetas con fuerza uno de mis brazos, frunces el ceño, tus ojos brillan avivados pero no los entiendo.

— Cierra la boca, Milo. Déjame explicar. — Me siento enfuriado, decepcionado, pero a fin de cuentas hago como dices porque es la única opción viable para mí en esos momentos; necesito vitalmente que despejes mis pesimistas deducciones.

Suspiras satisfecho al notar que guardo silencio y luego lanzas una mirada inquieta sobre tu hombro.

—Aquí no, sígueme. — ordenas despacio, confundiéndome con tu repentina actitud cautelosa.

Y como deseo desesperadamente escuchar esa explicación que prometes, me dejo guiar sin replicar por los laberínticos parajes de ese mundo desconocido y surrealista en el que te orientas con desdeñable naturalidad.


	4. Chapter 3: Kanon

**Capítulo 3: Kanon**

No sé por qué está aquí. Cierto que probablemente debió ser el único en notar mi ausencia, pero después de la torpe manera en que me fui de su casa supuse que no se molestaría en preocuparse más por mí.

Volteo sobre mi hombro para verlo. No he soltado su brazo y lo jalo tras de mí con cierta brusquedad pero él no se ha quejado. Está bastante absorto en estudiar los alrededores, deslumbrado por la enigmática belleza de este lugar.

—Milo, ¿qué haces aquí?— Me dirige una mirada inesperadamente enfadada, recordándome que yo debía explicar primero…

—Athena me envió — dice con un gesto aburrido. Entonces Athena tiene alguna noción de lo que está sucediendo, pero por la reacción de Milo al verme, sólo puedo concluir que ella también me cree culpable de este desastre.

Sin preguntar nada más y mientras maquino la manera en que entregaré a mi acompañante las noticias que ha venido a buscar, imprimo premura a nuestro andar. Guío a Milo hacia los remanentes de Atlantis, un área suficientemente desolada que nos podrá servir de refugio

La mano que sujeto se resbala continuamente de mis dedos por el sudor que la baña. A cada rato tengo que controlarme de reír ante lo ridículo que Milo se ve con la cantidad innecesaria de abrigos que trae encima y que obviamente lo están matando de calor…

— ¿Qué es eso?— pregunta mirando de un lado hacia otro, examinando el firmamento del mundo submarino. No encuentra un punto sobre el cual concentrarse porque no está buscando nada que sea tangible. Sé lo que le ha llamado la atención; algo que yo percibí un par de minutos atrás.

— Una barrera — mascullo sin ocultar mi mortificación. Debí ser más discreto al destruir del pilar… Arión no nos dejará salir de aquí. Gradualmente la energía del cosmos de Poseidón se cierne limitando sus dominios, insalvable.

De repente, Milo se suelta de mi agarre, se detiene, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y me dedica una mirada decidida.

—Hemos caminado suficiente, explícame que pasa. — Suspiro presintiendo que si deseo hacer que se mueva de nuevo, lo cual es apremiante, tendré que soltarle al menos los aspectos básicos de la situación.

— Quien ha despertado a Poseidón es el dueño original de la escama de Dragón Marino, un sujeto llamado Arión. — Parpadea, enarca una ceja, una de las comisuras de sus labios se contrae.

— ¿Bromeas? Pensé que lo habías matado antes de tomar su armadura. — Siento que me saca el aire de golpe con ese comentario tan fresco. Rechino los dientes sintiéndome un tanto indignado, aunque Milo bien que tiene bases para su suposición; el antiguo yo no hubiera dudado en hacer algo así si la idea hubiera cruzado por su mente.

— Eso habría sido inteligente, supongo…— Paso una mano haciéndome el flequillo hacia atrás y fijo la mirada en el piso mientras rememoro la información obtenida durante mi estancia en el mundo marino.

—Ha hecho una especie de… pacto con Poseidón. El dios ahora habita en su cuerpo, así que es extremadamente poderoso. — Percibo el sobresalto que sacude el cuerpo de Milo y le doy unos segundos para que el alarmante dato se asiente en su mente.

—Hace un par de semanas apareció en el santuario y me trajo aquí —Intencionalmente omito la parte en la que fui vergonzosamente derrotado —. Me encerró en el pilar del índico.

—Espera, espera… — Alzo la mirada y encuentro a Milo negando para sí mismo con la cabeza. Luego me perfora con ojos inquisitivos.

—Los caballeros de bronce destruyeron los pilares…

—Arión ha reconstruido el templo marino casi en su totalidad… — Y sinceramente me parece patético que no nos hayamos percatado de sus movimientos antes — Tiene la milicia de Poseidón a su disposición.

— ¿Qué es lo que planea?

— Terminar con lo que Julián Solo dejó a medias: purificar la tierra.

— ¿Y para qué te quiere a ti?— Su voz disminuye de volumen, y por el súbito comportamiento huidizo de su mirada puedo darme cuenta de que la preocupación que entreví en sus recientes palabras no fue una que Milo hubiera querido exponer.

—Está obsesionado con usarme como sacrificio para el pilar principal. Dice que le robé el privilegio de servir a su dios. — Lo observo quedarse meditabundo por largos momentos. Claramente no vino aquí esperando hallarse con novedades como las que le he dado.

— Te diré lo demás mientras seguimos. Los soldados seguramente me están buscando…— Me acerco y toco su mano tentativamente, envolviéndola entre mis dedos con extrema cautela para luego instarle a caminar. No se lo voy a decir pero me alegra en grotescas dimensiones que Athena lo haya mandado a él. Su presencia me da confianza para alimentar los descabellados planes que tengo en mente, y con su ayuda no dudo que podamos resolver este lío.

Transcurren varios minutos hasta que vuelvo a escuchar su voz. Se ha enfrascado en elaborar soluciones y me ofrece distintas proposiciones.

Sugiere contactar a Julián Solo de alguna manera, pensando que el verdadero humano destinado a ser contenedor de Poseidón debe tener alguna influencia sobre él. Podría tener algo de razón pero lo último que supe de Julián es que continuaba en sus viajes alrededor del mundo junto a Sorrento, arreglando los desastres que causaron sus inundaciones. Encontrarlo tomaría tiempo con el que no contamos, y para empezar, ni siquiera podemos salir de aquí.

También me plantea la posibilidad de intentar dialogar con Arión, ofrecerle una audiencia con Athena donde pueda exhibir sus deseos, augurando que así tal vez se logre alcanzar un acuerdo, pero hago que despida esa idea de inmediato. Por lo que he socializado con Arión, su determinación no se quebrantará tan fácilmente.

Finalmente dice que debería usar el Satán Imperial con él, y listo, no más dificultades. Le recuerdo con una condescendiente sonrisa que lo enerva, el hecho de que cualquier ataque contra Poseidón se reflejará al ofensor.

Finalmente seco de ideas, suelta un suspiro exasperado y se sume en la mudez.

Al llegar a Atlantis me aseguro de no perder pista de la reacción de Milo. El turquesa de sus ojos se torna cristalino, deja de parpadear por algunos segundos y sus respiraciones adquieren mayor profundidad. Respaldo su embeleso totalmente; cuando conocí ese sitio sufrí una sensación de pequeñez que me dejó boquiabierto. Me atrevo decir que resulta incluso más impresionante que el santuario de Athena; provee una monumental sensación de aislamiento que altera los sentidos, y la afonía que reina en la enorme cuidad muerta le da un toque de ensueño.

Estamos más cerca del templo de Poseidón pero los soldados se encuentran concentrados en la reconstrucción y vigilancia de los pilares, de manera que no será difícil escondernos en alguno de los muchos edificios vacíos. Además, Arión probablemente me supone oculto tras alguna lejana roca y no justo bajo sus narices.

— Ven, nos quedaremos aquí. — Conduzco a Milo hacia el interior de una pequeña construcción en los límites de la ciudad. Entre las cuatro roídas paredes blancas la atmósfera se carga de olor salino que hace a Milo arrugar graciosamente la nariz.

—Oh, esto me recuerda… — dice de pronto, suelta mi mano, deja la caja de su armadura en el suelo y se deshace ansiosamente del exceso de ropa que lo cubría.

— Mira, no quería ser insensible, pero… te hace falta un baño. Y a mí me gustaría refrescarme un poco. — Me muestra una sonrisa manipuladora que no me permite sentirme ofendido por mucho tiempo. Rápidamente llevo a cabo un cotejo mental de las memorias que guardo de las zonas submarinas. Realmente preferiría guardar un bajo perfil mientras estamos aquí y mantenernos ocultos el mayor tiempo posible, pero quizás podamos aprovechar el caos que provoqué al destruir el pilar del Índico para perdernos un rato por pasajes en los que seguramente no me buscarán.

—De acuerdo, sígueme.

Son escasos, pero existen pequeños estanques de agua dulce dispersos a través de los áridos terrenos de Poseidón. Encomendándome a mis recuerdos, rijo el trayecto hacia uno de ellos, levemente hundido entre altas formaciones de descoloridos corales. El rostro de Milo se ilumina encantado ante el paradisiaco rincón.

—No podemos demorarnos aquí —advierto, aunque la mirada grave que recibo como réplica me comunica que Milo es perfectamente consciente de ello.

Comenzamos a desvestirnos a prisas pero en medio del proceso mis manos titubean y se vuelven lentas. Me percato de que la familiaridad de mostrar mi cuerpo a Milo debería ser anormal. Después de todo, no hemos abordado el tema de nuestra última conversación. No tengo idea de lo que él haya pensado cuando desaparecí, y tampoco estoy seguro de saber lo que yo mismo opino sobre la arrebatada relación que nos absorbía. Y en definitiva no se trata de una cuestión que yo quiera sacar a relucir; recordar mi bestial comportamiento me hace sentir descomunalmente estúpido.

Así que me armo de una actitud desligada y termino de librarme de mis vestimentas. Entro al agua sin demora, descubriéndola templada. Milo no podrá refrescarse tanto como había pretendido…

El estanque no es profundo así que tengo que arrodillarme para que el agua me llegue a los hombros y pueda comenzar a lavarme. Escucho chapoteos cuando Milo se introduce y camina entre el líquido, las ondas causadas por sus movimientos golpean de manera casi imperceptible mi cuerpo.

Se detiene a varios metros de distancia, cerca de una orilla, y adopta una postura similar a la mía, dándome la espalda. Luego lleva ambas manos tras su cabeza y atrapa su cabellera para atraerla hacia el frente, descansándola sobre uno de sus hombros. No sé si lo haga a propósito pero debe saber que la imagen de su espalda completamente expuesta está haciendo a las tentadas yemas de mis dedos pulsar anhelantes.

Mas no cedo a los ávidos instintos que mi propio organismo había añorado volver a experimentar. Mis manos tienen que consolarse con mi propia piel y fuerzo a mis ojos a entretenerse con los irregulares diseños de los corales.

La distancia que Milo impuso me confirma que nuestro volátil amorío ha llegado a un tope y que él no será quien dé el primer paso para franquearlo. Pero yo necesitaré de una invitación manifiesta para atreverme a surcar ese ambiguo obstáculo.

Por lo pronto, lucho para que mi desafecta fachada no flaquee. Sin embargo, cuento con la experiencia suficiente como para crear exactas ilusiones de la tersura que recibiría a mis manos al posarse en el centro de su columna vertebral; lo sencillo que sería empujar suavemente para doblegar su espalda mientras me recargo sobre ella, inclinándome hasta que mi rostro alcance la oreja que mordisquearía en desquite por el tiempo que he estado apartado de él.

—Hey, Kanon. — Su voz derrumba bruscamente mis fantasías, e inconscientemente sacudo mi cabeza. Me percato de lo acalorado que me siento y es con sobrada reticencia que me atrevo a cruzar miradas con él.

—He estado dándole vueltas a lo que me dijiste, y hay algo que no entiendo... —Se mantiene volteando sobre su hombro, mostrándome parte de su rostro. Su tostada piel brilla humedecida y los cabellos oscurecidos por el agua enmarcan su cara celosamente, sus ojos glaucos fulguran inundados de curiosidad. Inevitablemente me veo atacado por alarmantes cosquilleos en mi entrepierna.

— ¿Si podías escapar del pilar desde un principio, por qué recién lo hiciste? — _"Por que sentí que estabas aquí"_, mi lengua se retuerce por soltar esas palabras. Aprieto mis labios conteniéndola dentro hasta estar seguro de que no me traicionará al darle libertad. Tras una exhalación entrecortada, termino ofreciendo a Milo una media verdad.

— Quería mantenerme cerca de Arión, encontrar alguna debilidad... quizás surgiría la oportunidad para detenerlo.

—Hmm — Sus deliciosos labios se tuercen, erosionando gran parte de mi compostura. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo duele por el inmenso deseo de moverse y llevarme a su lado.

— ¿Entonces qué haremos?

— Esperar.

— ¿Esperar?

—Los soldados no tienen acceso al cosmos, no podrán encontrarnos tan fácilmente. Arión mismo tendrá que salir a buscarme si quiere atraparme. Y no se va a apartar de la vasija sabiéndome libre, así como no se molestará en venir por mí sin tener manera de conservarme cautivo. Lo único que puede contenerme es el pilar central y por cómo la construcción ha avanzado todavía faltan algunos días para que lo acaben — termino de informar sintiéndome bastante conforme de haber reparado en todos los detalles.

Las dos semanas de encierro me dieron vastas oportunidades para reflexionar y elaborar un programa más o menos preciso. La llegada de Milo lo ha alterado un poco pero no de manera negativa.

—Además, Arión sabe que no tengo otra opción más que enfrentarlo. Y dudo que vaya a mostrarse impaciente; antes de cualquier cosa, necesita completar los pilares si ansía gobernar sobre los océanos y poner en marcha su proyecto. Así que por el momento estamos a salvo. — Pero la apática expresión que me dedica deja en claro que no me cree. Gira su cuerpo para enfrentarme, apoya los codos sobre sus rodillas y recarga la barbilla en las palmas de sus manos.

— ¿Como pensabas solucionar esto, Kanon? — dice con un sonsonete sermoneador, enarcando suspicazmente una de sus gruesas cejas.

— Planeaba apoderarme de la vasija.

— ¿La vasija de la que el tal Arión no se separa? — sus labios insisten en formar una sonrisita burlona que intenta retener con notable esfuerzo.

Un tanto malhumorado por su evidente falta de fe en mis planes, me abstengo de contestar. Decido ponerme de pie y salir del estanque para comenzar a vestirme con rapidez.

Y nace en mí el pueril impulso de felicitarme. Sinceramente no puedo creer que haya sobrevivido a ese pequeño episodio sin saltarle encima… Supongo que él mismo me distrajo con el asunto de Arión y Poseidón. Pero la noche llegará en un par de horas, y con un vetado Milo al alcance de mis necesitadas manos, resultará agonizantemente larga.

Tengo el fatídico presentimiento de que mi entereza no verá la mañana.


	5. Chapter 4: Milo

**Capítulo 4: Milo.**

El anochecer en este lugar resulta tremendamente tétrico. Un silencio abismal se apodera del ambiente y el incesante susurrar de las olas no me deja dormir. Hay otros sonidos entremezclados… cuando te pregunto de donde provienen tú dices que son cantos de ballenas y pareces disfrutarlos, a mí me ponen los pelos de punta.

Doy vuelta sobre mi costado, indeciso de cómo acomodarme para dormir. No contamos con demasiadas opciones y tenemos que usar el suelo áspero de la casa que elegimos para resguardarnos. Tú te encuentras sentado cerca de la entrada con la espalda apoyada en la pared y la mirada perdida hacia un gran agujero cuadrangular que alguna vez debió ser una ventana. Al fondo de la misma habitación yo he armado una improvisada cama con todos mis abrigos, sobre la que no dejo de dar vueltas.

Supongo que es normal mantenerme alerta. No estamos precisamente de campamento. Nos hallamos atrapados en lo más profundo del océano con un dios como enemigo, y con un ambiguo plan para arreglar el problema del que no me has dicho más que lo escencial.

Más temprano en el estanque, tu tensión me erizaba la piel. Era tan evidente y sin embargo luchaste lo mejor que pudiste para no exteriorizarla. Carezco de indicios sobre lo que estés pensando y por el momento me he contenido de preguntarte al respecto. No puedo olvidar que la situación en la que ahora estoy envuelto (por tu culpa), supera en trascendencia a cualquier conflicto que pueda existir entre nosotros. Por el momento, lo que "nosotros" signifique es un pendiente que puede esperar.

Ocupándome en repasar las actuales circunstancias, es irrefrenable que me carcoman las ansias de regresar al santuario e informar sobre esto. No obstante, me has dejado bastante claro que, con el cosmos de Poseidón respaldándola, esa barrera es infranqueable.

Aún así, no puedo deshacerme del perdurable pinchar de la impaciencia. Tengo increíble curiosidad por conocer a "Dragón del mar"; me cuesta trabajo asimilar que su indignación llegue a la magnitud de condenar a la humanidad por una simple venganza. Aunque, no sería la primera vez que algo así aconteciera. Tu propio hermano y tú son ejemplos vívidos de lo que la ambición desmedida puede llegar a ocasionar.

Sigo sin entender por qué no escapaste antes, por qué no pediste ayuda. Desprecio pensar que se debiera a falta de confianza en mí, en todos. ¡Y Athena!, quien te tiene un aprecio especial que realmente no mereces; ni siquiera a ella te molestaste en contactar.

Esa noche duermo solamente a ratos, intranquilo, abriendo los ojos cada media hora para comprobar que todo continúa invariable. Tú permaneces sentado en el mismo lugar, aparentemente dormido con la cabeza gacha. Y mis oídos siguen viéndose horadados por el fastidioso zumbar de las corrientes marinas, cambiando en intensidad de manera repetitiva en una melodía de susurros que se renuevan sin fin.

— Milo… — Escucho mi nombre repetirse un par de veces más. Siento un empujoncito contra mi hombro que complementa los llamados y finalmente soy convencido de abrir los ojos. Francamente me siento sumamente agotado por la mala noche que pasé, pero se trata de tu voz, insistente, y tengo que hacer caso.

— ¿Qué?— digo adormilado, apenas distinguiéndote arrodillado a poca distancia frente a mí.

—Uhm…— Y tus ojos señalan hacia abajo, tu rostro se enrojece ligeramente. Picado por la curiosidad, sigo el camino trazado por tu mirada para encontrar a mi propia mano haciendo cosas impúdicas dentro de mis pantalones. Me levanto con un brusco sobresalto sintiéndome atolondrado en desmedida. Obviamente sigo más dormido que despierto y me siento irremediablemente mortificado por la manera en que ha comenzado mi día.

Ahora bien, ¿no se te pudo ocurrir regalarme un poco de privacidad en vez de despertarme tan inoportunamente? Aunque admito que resulta más divertido que vergonzoso imaginarte observando mis inconscientes actos; elaboro suposiciones que involucran a tu rostro azorado contemplándome irresoluto, a tus pies acercándote hacia mí dudoso, y a esa mano que se atrevió a tocarme deseando, quizás, reemplazar a la mía indecente.

Sé lo que te provoco. Desde el principio me lo revelaste sin reparos, no con palabras sino con las pertinentes acciones. Sé que podría aprovecharlo para instigarte a admitir que todavía me necesitas. De hecho, creo que ayer lo intenté hacer sin ser perfectamente consciente de ello...

— Tengo hambre — digo, porque es verdad y porque no se me ocurre de qué otra manera terminar con el incómodo momento, sacudirte esa expresión entre ofuscada y ansiosa, finiquitar el exceso de atención que me estás prestando y que me dificulta tanto la determinación de despojarte del primer lugar en mi lista de prioridades.

Entonces parpadeas un par de veces, despabilándote, y te pones de pie. Te alejas hacia la puerta y te asomas afuera. Tu cosmos se enciende levemente, explorando los alrededores sin necesidad de que te muevas de tu sitio.

—Tengo una idea —anuncias, y suspiro sintiéndome un tanto preocupado. Hasta ahora tus ideas no me han despertado demasiada confianza…

No obstante, te sigo. Mis opciones en este mundo al que no pertenezco son limitadas.

Caminamos con el mayor sigilo posible sin abordar ninguno de los senderos predeterminados, andando detrás de arrecifes y permaneciendo alerta en todo momento. Sólo me toma un par de minutos concluir que nos dirigimos hacia alguno de los pilares, pues enseguida se puede vislumbrar la prominente construcción a la distancia. Sin embargo, cuando das la indicación de detenernos todavía nos encontramos bastante lejos.

— Espera aquí — ordenas, y mi inmediata reacción es fruncir el ceño y dedicarte una mirada hastiada. Me encrespa tremendamente tener que estar atenido a tus planes enterándome únicamente de lo que a ti se te antoje.

—Olvídalo, iré contigo. — Pero una firme mano se planta en mi pecho y me empuja de regreso tras el gran conjunto de algas petrificadas que habíamos dejado atrás hace dos pasos.

—No—sentencias con una inesperada dureza que me deja paralizado momentáneamente. Al siguiente parpadeo, tanto la expresión en tu rostro como el tono de tu voz se han suavizado de manera considerable y más bien me ruegas: —No me perderé de vista, quédate aquí.

Resoplo frustrado y renuentemente accedo. A fin de cuentas cumples tu promesa y permaneces dentro de mi campo visual todo el tiempo mientras te acercas a un ancho sendero. Agudizo la vista para distinguir un par de siluetas que se aproximan; todavía se encuentran bastante lejos y les toma varios minutos percatarse de tu poca discreta presencia en medio del camino.

Cuando finalmente te descubren, la alarma que sufren es legible en cada uno de sus movimientos. Tu brazo se eleva, tu dedo índice apunta a uno de ellos, que un segundo después cae desfallecido al suelo. El otro sufre la misma suerte instantes después.

Una vez finalizada tu pequeña emboscada, volteas hacia mí y me llamas con un agitado batir de tu mano. Sin dudar me apresuro a darte alcance. Al llegar lo suficientemente cerca, advierto que te has arrodillado entre los dos soldados desmayados para comenzar a desvestir a uno de ellos...

—Debes estar bromeando — mis labios sueltan espontáneamente, siento a mis mejillas tensarse, mis labios fruncirse, mi frente arrugarse, mis cejas torcerse. No decido si debo carcajearme pero tampoco puedo mantener un rictus mortificado y las facciones en mi rostro se modifican cien veces en medio minuto hasta que lentamente, inspirado por la clara resolución de tus ridículas acciones, mi escepticismo comienza a despejarse. Los pobres soldados ya han quedado en paños menores, y tú, ignorando mi escandalizado estado mental, procedes a jalarme lejos de ahí (llevándote sus uniformes, por supuesto).

Por un momento me pregunto qué clase de ilusión les habrás implantado de manera que despertar desnudos en medio de la nada les pueda parecer justificable…

—Ten — dices cuando encontramos un sitio aceptablemente apartado y seguro.

— No voy a ponerme eso.

—Vamos, Milo. Tenemos que pasar desapercibidos — intentas convencerme, extendiendo el conjunto de prendas hacía mí y presionándome con una mirada urgente—. Tenías hambre, ¿no? Nos infiltraremos en sus bodegas.

Otra de tus brillantes ideas… supongo que ya es tiempo de resignarme a que no pararán de surgir. Suspiro apesadumbrado y tomo el uniforme, que dudosamente protege mejor que una armadura de bronce. Y aún más lamentable; es de un horroroso color verde putrefacción.

Volvemos sin demora a la pequeña casa en ruinas que hemos determinado como escondite y de inmediato nos ocupamos en cambiarnos rápidamente en nuestros nuevos atuendos.

— Espera, cambiemos, ésta es más chica…— Y te acercas para tirar de la playera que tenía enredada en los brazos, a punto de vestirme con ella. Farfullo uno que otro improperio a los que haces caso omiso. En los ojos que te miran no se disfraza el resentimiento, pero tú pareces extrañamente entretenido con la situación.

Finalmente, ya que cada quién tiene las prendas y escamas definitivas a portar, nos apresuramos para concluir con eso.

Con toda intención dejo el casco hasta el final, temiendo lo que no tardo en comprobar… y es que resulta la peor parte de todo; es totalmente invasivo, ensombrece la mayor parte de mi rostro y pesa demasiado en comparación al de Escorpión. El diseño carece de cualquier pizca de elegancia y realmente estoy sufriendo ante la condena que simboliza el tener que traer esta incomodidad encarnada encima.

— Tranquilo, sólo será por un rato — dices en una especie de consuelo, propinándome una suave palmadita en el hombro. El desánimo me lleva a encorvar un poco la espalda, y a partir de ese momento, son contadas las palabras que escapan de mis labios.

Aborrezco sentirme perseguido y tener que andar con tanta cautela, me parece cobarde y vergonzoso. La costumbre de encarar a mis enemigos sin rodeos es difícil de extinguir…

Una vez más me veo orillado a confiar en tus pasos. Nos adentramos a Atlantis hasta alcanzar las faldas del templo de Poseidón. Inevitablemente mis pupilas se cuelgan por más tiempo del prudente sobre la imponente edificación, y casi anhelo ver a Arión emerger en cualquier momento, para ponerle un rostro a la amenaza que enfrentamos.

Un poco más atrás aprecio el arduo trabajo de construcción que se lleva a cabo alrededor del incompleto pilar central. Y entre los ocupados soldados que se mueven de un lado a otro, sin siquiera dirigirnos una mirada, nos camuflamos exitosamente.

Cuando llegamos al almacén, descubrimos que hay un sujeto encargado de vigilar la circulación de las reservas. No vacilas en soltarle la mentira de que te han hecho responsable de transportar víveres para los trabajadores del Pacífico Norte. Te mira con desconfianza, alegando que nadie le informó al respecto, pero no es como si contaran con teléfonos o algún medio de comunicación efectivo para comprobar que todo te lo has inventado. Así que se conforma con anotar el nombre falso que le das y hacer una lista de las cosas que planeas sacar de ahí.

Regresamos. Apenas tras pisar dentro de nuestra pequeña guarida, descarto la asquerosa armadura lo antes posible. Y cuando me muestras la caja con lo que obtuvimos, casi se me cae la cara de la decepción; un montón de enlatados con figurillas de peces, mejillones y demás productos marinos dibujados en las etiquetas. Experimento tremendas ganas de gritar en frustración, y por lo menos un gruñido disgustado sale de mis labios.

Es indescriptiblemente ridícula la manera en que los habitantes de este mundo se apegan al tema "oceánico" del reino de Poseidón. Sé que es malagradecido mostrarme melindroso, ¡pero estoy harto de que todo se vea, huela, se sienta a mar!

Tú, aparentemente muy contento, agarras unas sardinas y te sientas en el sitio que has adoptado como tuyo, junto a la puerta. Abres la lata y comienzas a engullir el contenido sin disimular tu hambre. Envidioso de la total despreocupación de la que haces gala, e inmensurablemente malhumorado por los eventos que han transcurrido en lo que va del día, decido pasar de comer, al menos hasta que la necesidad me resulte insoportable.

Sin que se me ocurra otra cosa que hacer y sintiéndome ávido de algún tipo de confortamiento, tomo asiento en el piso, a tu lado, cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho a manera de mudo berrinche. Mi cercanía no te causa perplejidad; estás completamente abstraído en la faena de alimentarte. Estudio atentamente los pequeños pescados, esforzándome por sentirme antojado, mas resulta en vano.

Mataría por una manzana.

Mi desilusión basta para convencerme de procurarme alguna especie de lenitivo. Sin reflexionarlo largamente por temor a arrepentirme, opto por cesar de pretender que tu presencia es algo intrascendente para mí. Aparto las hesitaciones y me arrimo a tu costado, inclinándome de lado para recargar la cabeza sobre tu hombro. Simulas volverte de piedra por medio segundo, luego te relajas más de lo debido y debo arrastrar mi mejilla hacia arriba para que mi cabeza no resbale.

—Prueba, no es tan malo… — murmuras con cierta inseguridad, ofreciéndome la mitad de la sardina que estabas comiendo. Arrugo la nariz rechazándola en un inicio, pero te muestras insistente y prácticamente la empujas contra mis labios hasta que accedo a consumirla.

Doy una pequeña mordida, mis papilas gustativas analizan minuciosamente el bocado. No tardo en comprobar mi indiferencia hacia su sabor, pero incluso así estiro el cuello y tomo el resto, masticándolo y tragando velozmente para ocuparme en lo que me había parecido más tentador que el desagradable pescado.

Tus dedos tiritan cuando mi lengua los toca, y enseguida se quedan quietos permitiendo que limpie el aceite que escurre de ellos con afanosas lamidas. Mordisqueo algunas de tus yemas suavemente y en cierto momento te apetece acariciar mis labios. En tu tenso cuello puedo distinguir cada trago de saliva, en las dilataciones de tus fosas nasales cada nerviosa inhalación. Cuando mis ojos suben hasta tu mirada, ésta se presenta refulgente. Me ofreces una temblorosa sonrisa.

— ¿Quieres que abra otra lata? — preguntas despacio. Niego un par de veces con la cabeza, me despido de tus dedos con pequeños besos ruidosos y mi perfil se queda reposando sobre tu hombro. Continúo observándote con ojos curiosos sin importarme la posibilidad de inquietarte.

Puedo percibir que no tienes idea de lo que espero de ti, pero no osas interrogarme más. Rompo el contacto visual y nos sumimos en un silencio calmoso. Después de varios minutos en los que te muestras ensimismado e inmóvil, dejas la lata a un lado en el suelo y te remueves estableciendo un nuevo acomodo, pasando un brazo tras mi espalda para envolverme y atraerme más cerca de ti. Tu rostro se acerca a mi frente, respiro atisbos de tu aliento salado.

—Cómo pudiste vivir en este lugar… es horrible. — Más que verla, siento tu sonrisa.

—Me alegra que estés aquí. —El que lo hayas dicho resulta sorpresivo, pero no es precisamente desconcierto lo que tus palabras me provocan. La extraña complicidad que nos había unido ha dado signos de reactivarse y no es algo a lo que ninguno de los dos podría mantenerse indolente. Estoy desvelado, hambriento, fastidiado e impaciente, pero este momento lo excusa todo y me inyecta la pueril creencia de que podría aguantar mucho más… quizás hasta la furia de un dios.

No siento que esperes o necesites una réplica, pero de cualquier forma giro el cuerpo y mi cabeza para conseguir enfrentarte mejor. Cuando logro apreciar por completo tu rostro, mis ojos chispean satisfechos y un pequeño espasmo contrae la comisura de mi boca; señal de la sonrisa conocedora que esforzadamente contengo mientras me acerco a ti. Conozco la mirada que portas en esos momentos, obnubilada y ansiosa…

Aunque apenas nuestros labios se tocan, llevas minutos imaginando ese beso.


	6. Chapter 5: Kanon

***Lemon***

*

**Capítulo 5: Kanon**

*

De acuerdo, esto era lo que estaba esperando, una invitación franca, instigación abierta y sin rodeos. No doy espacio a más dudas, no permito ningún tonto impulso de refrenamiento, por mi propia y recientemente encontrada determinación, y por otra razón también...

_Tú_ no me lo permitirías. Eres avasallante y decidido, no me estás preguntando nada, no pediste permiso para acercarte ni mostraste vacilación en las resueltas acciones que quebraron con nuestro insustancial distanciamiento.

Tu convicción y mi debilidad se complementan exquisitamente.

De tus labios obtengo el mismo sabor salado que caracteriza a los míos, sabor que obviamente te disgusta pero lo disfrazas extremadamente bien. En tu pequeño acto me convences de sentirte antojado, de que lamentas que esa lata de sardinas se haya acabado y las otras estén más lejos. No tanto realmente… pero nadie intentará alcanzarlas, de ninguna manera despegaré mis manos de tus costados; quizás más adelante durante breves ratos, exclusivamente para alcanzar tu rostro o despeinar tu cabello.

— Lo sabía — balbuceas triunfante contra mis labios, sin dejar de presionar dominantemente con los tuyos, de atrapar los míos en ambiciosas succiones o jalarlos con tus voraces dientes. Te mueves encimándote sobre mí, tus manos se afianzan a mis hombros, pero antes de que me tires del todo al suelo me incorporo causando que quedemos arrodillados uno frente al otro.

— Mejor en tu cama— sugiero, a lo que me cuestionas con un encantador mohín desconcertado.

— ¿Cama?— mis labios adoptan una sonrisa ante tu despiste. Señalo con un movimiento de mi cabeza hacia el bulto de abrigos al que tú mismo denominaste lecho.

—Oh...— tras considerarlo por un instante comienzas a negar con tu cabeza —No, la ensuciaremos, aquí está bien — y te abalanzas hacia mis labios de nuevo, reclamando toda mi atención sin molestarte en indagar mi opinión al respecto.

Privado de más opciones y aceptando que no me interesa demorarme en debates vacíos, acato tus deseos y comienzo a desvestirte con eficiencia. Mis manos actúan para despojarte de la playera y pantalón que ni siquiera te pertenecen, y que tanto pareces odiar. No resulta sorpresivo que te muestres tan cooperativo y hasta tus labios forman un arco aliviado al hallarte librado de tales prendas. Regresas el trato sobre la ropa que me cubre y es con los pantalones a las rodillas que te empujo, te arrastro, gateamos -no estoy seguro; una cosa antes que otra o todo al mismo tiempo-, hasta una esquina de la pequeña habitación.

Hincado al lado de tus piernas, inclinado sobre el físico que has descubierto para mi agasajo, envuelto en tu efusivo abrazo, dejándome ser almorzado por ti con la promesa implícita de reciprocar, y es hasta ahora se me ocurre preguntarme, ¿qué sabías?

¿Que te había echado de menos? ¿Que tienes inconmensurable poder sobre mí? ¿Que soy un bruto al que la sola posibilidad de sexo contigo priva absolutamente de raciocinio y civilidad?

— Eso no, Milo — me quejo cuando escondes el rostro contra mi cuello con palmaria intención de martirizarme. Mas te finges sordo, y es así que tus enardecidos mordiscos y lengüetazos me hacen retorcer en escalofríos, al mismo tiempo que risas involuntarias burbujean en mis entrañas, malhumorándome rápidamente. Encojo los hombros y me remuevo lo suficiente para que me dejes en paz.

Y en venganza busco tu cuello, me desquito deslizando sinuosamente la lengua sobre los músculos imposiblemente tensos, chupando fuertemente la manzana de Adán que se estremece al instante dando un gracioso saltito. Los ruidos que se forman en el fondo de tu garganta simulan atravesar la piel y puedo sentir sus vibraciones contra mis papilas gustativas. Sonrío satisfecho y me dirijo un poco más arriba, hacia la sombra de tu mandíbula, para presionar un beso demorado en el exacto punto donde tu pulso se percibe más fuerte.

A contrario de mí, no te has encrespado incomodado, no has soltado risas irreprimibles. Tú de hecho lo disfrutas; haces la cabeza hacia atrás o a un lado, lo que mis labios silenciosamente soliciten, entrecierras los ojos, aturdido de gozo, y respiras de manera más superficial.

Tus manos se mueven bien despiertas sobre distintos puntos de mi anatomía, trazando trayectos que no se cansan de recorrer una y otra vez; de mis omóplatos hasta mis costillas, delineándolas hacia el frente donde la mano izquierda sube y la derecha baja, o viceversa según lo que se te antoje. La que subió seguramente se detendrá a fustigar mis pezones con frotes incitantes que los fortalecerán, o maliciosos pellizcos que me llevarán a morderte en indemnización. Y la mano que bajó dibujará imaginarios círculos alrededor de mi obligo, y luego descenderá todavía más, de manera que tus dedos regalen fricciones parcas e intencionalmente breves a mi erección para después repetir el desesperante ciclo de nuevo.

En retaliación mi mano derecha explora tu silueta con controlado entusiasmo, mientras mi mano izquierda juega sumamente vigorosa en tu entrepierna, y no te decides a permitírselo; tus muslos se remueven en movimientos discordantes, un momento flexionas una antagonista rodilla para empujar mi brazo lejos, al siguiente abres las piernas y contoneas las caderas colaborativamente. De cualquier forma, es inevitable que te vuelvas firme y tan caliente que mis dedos laten incendiados, un entumecimiento punzante.

Y sigo saboreando el paso veloz y consistente de la sangre por tus venas, logrando que tu piel se tiña con reveladoras manchitas sonrosadas que premian a mi visión. Admito que es un entretenimiento al que no me gustaría renunciar; sentirte más vivo de lo usual entre mis brazos, saberme infame culpable de ese límite al que tu cuerpo se impulsa para soportarme...

Quizás a ti te guste lo mismo y yo sea egoísta al no permitir que lo experimentes. Tal vez, por ti, en un futuro haré el esfuerzo de tolerar las fastidiosas cosquillas que se avivan con cualquier toque de tus labios sobre mi cuello.

Pero eso ya será después, por el momento no voy a pausar en las múltiples tareas que me ocupan; la de ignorar mi propia excitación por simple capricho de verte trastornándote primero, ésa otra de conseguir que el diseño de mis huellas dactilares se convierta en una memoria indeleble para tu piel, y por supuesto, el insaciable beber de tus poros mientras los impregno con mi saliva. El objetivo general es que todo tú huelas a mí.

Tus manos, que previamente acariciaban afablemente mi pecho, de repente se presionan tiesas e insistentes contra mis clavículas.

— Para — me pides, cuando mi pulgar roza molestosamente la humedecida punta de tu miembro, esparciendo el traslucido liquido sobre la enrojecida y sensible superficie.

— ¡Kanon! — reclamas, casi ladras. Subo la mirada que no me percaté en qué momento envié hacia abajo para toparme con tu rostro enfurecido y colorado. Indeliberadamente suelto una risa estremecida, medio ahogada, a lo que tus ojos se agudizan intimidantes y tu ceño se frunce. Al siguiente parpadeo, tu mano derecha empuja bruscamente mi cabeza hacia abajo; respondo cediendo con torpeza gracias a lo imprevisible de la acción.

Tu pene alzado, inflamado, ciertamente me magnetiza, pero lo ignoro desfachatadamente y mi mano lo abandona para acariciar afrentosa hacia abajo, pasando detenidamente sobre tus tensos testículos. A partir de ahí mis dedos se tornan incluso más minuciosos, puedo sentir mi propio pulso pinchando en el centro de las yemas que se presionan latosas sobre el trocito hipersensible de piel que debo atravesar hasta encontrar tu entrada.

Te escucho bufar intranquilo y un puño exigente captura los mechones de cabello que caen a un lado de mi rostro, conteniéndose de jalarlos. Comparto tu impaciencia pero eso no me evita de torturar los alrededores del esfínter que se contrae seductoramente tímido, ansioso, provocativo, apetecible...

Me acomodo entre tus piernas, instándote a flexionar una sobre mi espalda y dejar el muslo apoyado encima de mi hombro. Por más que lo disfrute, dejo de observar, olerte y verte para acercarme y consentir que mi lengua ayude al dedo que pretende aventurarse en tu interior, con apresurados toquecitos previos para humedecerte un poco y estimularte hasta que tus uñas amenazan con encarnarse a mi cráneo. Luego, una vez que esa falange se inserta confianzuda y es celosamente acogida, reparto distraídas caricias que bañan los músculos de las inmediaciones con mi tibia saliva.

No necesito mirarte para imaginar tu rostro desencajado de bochorno. No te gusta cuando hago esto, cuando me demoro, y te exploro con tanto detenimiento. O más que desagradarte, simplemente te avergüenza, lo que aumenta desmedidamente el valor de dichos momentos para mí.

Introduzco un segundo dedo que se adapta al compás del primero para espolearte impetuosamente, extrayéndote acelerados quejidos simultáneos a cada renovado asedio. Mientras tanto mi perfil va ascendiendo con lentitud, dejando sellos de arrastrados besos y perezosas succiones durante el pausado ascenso hacia tu ingle, y entonces esa mano que atrapaba mi cabello, sin previo aviso tira con fiereza.

— ¡Ah!... ¡hey! — Tus dedos se enganchan a mi oreja y debo subir el rostro para evitar que me la arranques. No logro ni enfocarte propiamente cuando ya siento tus labios mordiendo los míos, tu nariz resoplando contra la mía y asfixiándome momentáneamente, mientras tus manos aprovechan a alcanzar mi espalda para atraerme con fuerza hacia ti. Luego sujetas mis antebrazos y me obligas a levantarlos, a rodearte con ellos mientras tus piernas hacen lo mismo con mi cadera.

Y no necesitas pedírmelo de ninguna otra forma más. Te penetro con un sólido vaivén y es plenamente insuperable, perfecto y justo, te vuelves flexible para mí y es casi como si me succionaras y yo quepo de manera ridículamente adecuada dentro de ti. Maldices y llamas a Athena, y adivino que te arrepientes de ello pues un instante después mordisqueas tus labios y aprietas los ojos que cerraste momentos atrás. Acerco mi boca para besar con delicadeza cerca de tu lagrimal, sobre el nacimiento de tu nariz, a lo que replicas con un suspiro nervioso de irremediable efecto enternecedor.

Instintivos reflejos no se hacen esperar y me llevan a embestir contra ti a un ritmo entrenado. Es lo mismo que hemos practicado muchas veces antes, pero nunca deja de sentirse tan extraordinario como la primera arrebatada ocasión, y rezo a todos los dioses porque nunca cese de ser así; de sólo albergar esa fatídica idea una chispa de pánico me revuelve los intestinos y la descarga de adrenalina a mi sangre se centuplica.

— Milo — estampo sobre tu frente, a lo que no haces caso. Los gemiditos que tus labios expulsan no pretenden comunicarme nada, y a estas alturas ya debes haberte acostumbrado a que cualquier cosa que diga bajo circunstancias como las actuales carece de mucho sentido o incluso veracidad.

— Milo — vuelvo a insistir, tragando saliva al sentir que mi boca comienza a secarse. La temperatura de mi cuerpo se incrementa vertiginosamente y la tuya también. Puedo apreciarlo en las paredes ajustadas de tu interior, en la piel que resbala contra la mía, lubricada de sudor, en los poros dilatados del rostro que no dejo de atizar con mis urgidas exhalaciones.

— ¿Nh? — Asomas brevemente uno de tus ojos para luego suspirar todo tembloroso y agachar un poco el perfil. Tu aspecto absorto me hace sentir un tanto culpable por estar interrumpiendo tu concentración, pero aún así me animo a llamar una vez más.

—Milo…

— ¿¡Qué?! — gritas exasperado, sin abrir los ojos, inclinando todavía más tu cara, que se ha arrugado en irritación. En inmediata reacción río de buena gana, casi atragantándome con mi propia saliva, y me pregunto fugazmente si será esto lo que "ya sabías"…

— Te amo —suelto a prisas, como para que no me escuches, lo cual es estúpido pues yo mismo me he asegurado de que lo hagas, habiéndote llamado tantas veces antes para capturar tu atención.

La única respuesta que obtengo es una risa genuinamente animada, y después de que alzas el rostro, una mirada que encuentro difícil de descifrar. Tus cejas se disponen incrédulas, una más alta que la otra, en tus ojos hay una convención indescifrable de emociones y tus labios se cierran en una tensa sonrisa que evidentemente trata de contener carcajadas.

Sobre mi frente seguro se lee en un anuncio neón mi perplejidad aderezada de desencanto. Parpadeo impacientemente cuando al fin tu boca comienza a abrirse, pero en un súbito movimiento es mi propia mano la que vuela a cubrirla. De inmediato giras la cabeza liberándote del impedimento de hablar y las facciones que antes se mostraban divertidas ahora transmiten la más básica confusión. Eso dura una fracción de segundo ya que enseguida te das cuenta de las presencias cercanas que percibí antes que tú.

Entonces el turquesa de tus ojos se demuestra invasivo cuando tu entera mirada parece engrandecerse escandalizada ante el hecho de que no he impuesto una pausa a nuestra acompasada danza.

— Kanon, basta — ordenas quedito, pero es absurdo. No puedo ni quiero detenerme cuando estoy tan malditamente cerca y sé que a ti también te falta poco. Son simples soldados y aún se encuentran algo lejos, mientras no seamos ruidosos…

— Kan-- mi mano tapa de nuevo tus labios, con mayor firmeza que antes. Tus pupilas centellean furiosas pero no intentas rebatirme de ninguna otra manera, al menos no vocal.

Tus muslos aprisionan mis costados y estrangulas con deliberada potencia mi miembro, sacándome una serie de siseos descompuestos. Te dedico una mirada resentida e imprimo algo de tosquedad y mucha más premura a mis movimientos, con toda la intención de dificultarte el mantenerte silente, incluso tras la barrera que mi mano impone sobre tus labios, a los que siento apretarse esforzadamente.

Escucho pasos afuera, a varios metros de distancia, y voces que revelan la reanudación de mi búsqueda. Tú también te percatas de todo aquello, y únicamente atinas a cerrar fuertemente los ojos. Anclando las manos a mi espalda, tus caderas azotan desesperadas contra las mías y ambas adquieren un tipo distinto de complicidad; tras el sensual ir y venir con que se acoplaban cooperativamente, ahora es una exaltación desmedida, paralela y competitiva, la que guía a cada quien al orgasmo. Se sucede apresurado, casi forzado, positivamente perturbador, intenso y asquerosamente efímero.

— Milo... — es un soplo de aliento que a duras penas entra en el umbral auditivo humano, y al que no respondes más que con un codazo desdeñoso que me orilla a apartarme. Te levantas con piernas tembleques a lo largo de las cuales mi semen escurre renuentemente, agarrándose a tu piel, y tu tórax se sacude en espasmos agitados mientras intentas normalizar las funciones de tu corazón y pulmones. Buscas tu ropa pero no te vistes con ella, sólo vas a sentarte lejos contra la pared opuesta. Yo sigo acá, simplemente viéndote desconcertado.

— Eres un idiota… ¡Podrían habernos descubierto! — un golpe invisible de viento atenta contra mi estómago y apenas si contengo el patético impulso de doblarme sobre mí mismo en imaginario dolor, hasta enrollarme de vergüenza y hacerme nada.

Aunque los soldados se han alejado, tienes razón y es irrebatible. Pero a mi defensa, tu presencia todavía es dulcemente tóxica para mi cordura, para cada uno de mis sentidos, incluso el de auto preservación. Intentando justificarme te estudio dedicadamente en estos momentos; lejos de mí por voluntad propia, claramente chocado conmigo, vislumbramientos de enfado y confusión peleándose por dominar tu anormalmente enrojecida faz... y la verdadera dimensión de mi estupidez cae sobre mí como si el cielo de este mundo se hubiera desprendido y todo el océano hubiera decidido aplastarme.

Transformándome en la personificación de la neutralidad, me pongo de pie y recojo las prendas que andan regadas por el piso. Utilizo la playera del uniforme de soldado para limpiarme y luego me visto en mi ropa original.

— Probablemente se percataron de nuestro fraude en la bodega— anuncio de manera mecánica mientras reviso mentalmente los pasos que seguiré a continuación.

—Genial…— murmuras ironizando y luego suspiras cansado, extendiendo el cuello hacia atrás para topar la cabeza contra la pared.

— Como sea, Arión obviamente sabe que estoy cerca. — Me asomo por la puerta para apreciar el pilar ya casi completo, y cantidad redoblada de soldados trabajando en él.

—Iré a enfrentarlo. —No he soltado la última sílaba cuando te levantas atropelladamente y caminas hasta donde estoy, me propinas un empujón en el hombro para que voltee hacia ti y le rinda cuentas a tus recriminadores ojos.

— ¡Dijiste que esperaríamos unos días!

— No quiero arriesgarme a que me encuentre contigo. — Por alguna razón mis palabras te silencian, y te sorprenden al grado de cambiar por completo tu semblante y barrer con cualquier rastro de enojo. Creí que mi deseo de protegerte había quedado claro desde que nos encontramos aquí, pero aparentemente fue una más de las cosas que no atendí con suficiente seriedad.

— ¿Estás loco? Te encerrará en el pilar principal…

— Eso es precisamente lo que quiero, Milo. — Mi revelación te llena de visible desasosiego, manteniéndote estupefacto y mudo por más segundos de los que normalmente te tomaría proporcionarme una contestación. De repente frunces el ceño y desvías la vista hacia abajo, fijándote en nada durante algunos momentos, hasta que tus repentinamente convulsivas pupilas se levantan para atravesarme acusatorias.

— Está protegido por el cosmos de Poseidón, no podrás destruirlo, ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

— No te preocupes por mí, sólo mantente alerta y oculto. No sabe de tu presencia, eso es una ventaja. — Te recuerdo. Me lo recuerdo también, concluyendo que debí conservarme alejado de ti desde el principio y que al no hacerlo te he expuesto a innecesarios riesgos.

— Espera mi señal, creare una distracción… utilízala para escabullirte en el templo y encontrar la vasija.

— ¿¿Señal?? – Mi cuerpo se sobresalta ante el súbito aumento de volumen y agudeza de tu voz. Sé que te estoy dando instrucciones demasiado ambiguas y tu fastidio es comprensible, pero no puedo otorgarte mucho más cuando ni siquiera estoy seguro de que funcionará lo que tengo en mente.

Gracias a Athena, la mirada circunspecta que te contempla sin descanso parece aplacarte en cierta medida. Sueltas aire sentidamente y tus ojos me transmiten renovada gravedad.

—Si algo sale mal… no podré sacarte de ahí. — Una suave sonrisa surge espontánea, rompiendo con la formalidad de mis labios, y me encorvo sobre ti con una predecible intención…

—Confía en mí – te pido despacio, antes de que mis labios depositen sobre los tuyos un beso torpe, ruidoso y precipitado. Cuando me alejo, tu perfil me busca de inmediato, pero reprimo el natural instinto de acudir a ese llamado. Camino fuera de ahí sin terminar de voltear. Das un paso y frenas; lógicamente no vas a venir tras de mí hallándote desnudo. Y después de ese fallido indicio de pretender perseguirme, simplemente te quedas ahí; notoria consternación apoderándose de tu rostro. Tus agitados ojos no se despegan de los míos.

Resulta un movimiento cargado de agonía, ése que realizo para darte la espalda.

*

**Continuará…**


	7. Chapter 6 : Milo

Al fin terminé :P dejo los últimos 3 capis. Saludos y disculpas a quienes hayan estado esperando actualización, me paso de desobligada, lo sé =(

¡Feliz Año nuevo!

/-/-/-/-/-/

**Capítulo 6: Milo**

/-/-/-/-/-/

Pálidas manos sostenían con entera devoción el recipiente. Un par de pupilas avariciosas serpentearon sobre los arcaicos diseños y se colmaron de luz al apreciar las rasgaduras en el antiguo sello violado. Una sonrisa satisfecha completó el cuadro y la vasija fue devuelta a su sitio de descanso; una pequeña vitrina en la habitación más importante del templo de Poseidón, aquella que Arión había proclamado como propia.

Con una frecuencia que no admitiría, se veía atraído al simple placer de observar y tocar lo que alguna vez había sido la prisión del Dios de los mares, y por consiguiente, recrearse al imaginar el triunfo de una venganza que ya podía saborear.

Era capaz de sentir aquel cosmos que alimentaba su determinación, aparentemente cansado de esconderse, llamándolo intensamente desde la entrada de su templo; temerario, insulso, o quizás más realista de lo que le había creído.

Quizás Kanon también podía vislumbrar la futura y muy cercana gloria de Arión. Y éste no le iba a negar un asiento en la primera fila.

—Llegaste temprano, Kanon.

-.-.-.-

_"Te amo,"_ Sueño. Son sueños inquietos que impiden mi descanso. Me obligan a abrir los ojos en incontables ocasiones durante las noches. Y siempre despierto embrujado por ellos, en un estado febril y desorientado que me lleva a buscarte para decepcionarme mil veces cuando recuerdo la realidad de tu ausencia.

Y en medio de esas noches cálidas el sopor me ablanda, me hace extrañarte más y sentirme doblemente preocupado a que si fuera de día y las tuviera todas conmigo.

Me siento inútil, simplemente relegado a esperar. Ni siquiera sé qué es exactamente lo que espero. En cierto momento incluso volví al estanque de corales pero recordar esas vivencias tan recientes resulto lo peor para mis nervios.

Un día de pronto me doy cuenta de que la construcción ha sido terminada, y finalmente me veo incapaz de ensanchar los límites de mi paciencia.

Decido improvisar y rendirme a la necesidad de averiguar lo que ha sucedido contigo. Me acerco al pilar central, manteniéndome oculto como he estado ensayando en estos días de ocio, y aguardo observando cada detalle de lo que sucede.

Veo pasar tensas horas en absoluta inmovilidad y silencio hasta que presiento la oportunidad adecuada. No habrá otro chance, no hay margen para errores, ser descubierto no es una opción. El cambio de guardias me otorga sólo un par de minutos para escabullirme y un solo respiro más profundo de lo normal puede traicionarme.

Pero lo logro. Eso había sido la parte sencilla después de todo.

Y al primer paso que doy dentro de la colosal construcción, la dimensión de lo que estoy haciendo comienza a aplastarme gradual pero rápidamente. Obligo una profunda inspiración a mis pulmones y me adentro en la absoluta oscuridad del lugar, caminando con extrema cautela hasta que mi visión se adapta a las nuevas condiciones luminosas. Consigo vislumbrar las enormes cabezas de dragones que yacen montadas sobre los muros, cuatro en total. Sólo capturan mi atención momentáneamente y continúo buscándote.

Mis pies avanzan con recelo hasta que distingo una figura humana apresada a la pared más lejana. Detengo mi respiración, mi andar, mis parpadeos, me parece que incluso los latidos de mi corazón se frenan durante el instante que me toma reconocerte. Instintivamente mi cosmos se enciende tratando de llamarte pero no estás ahí, no a manera de esa tórrida presencia que usualmente se conecta de manera tan perfecta con la mía.

Tras ese breve momento de pasmo, mi cerebro decide tornarse funcional en lo que cabe, y aplaco la energía sobrenatural que me rodea al darme cuenta de lo imprudente que es darle rienda suelta. Sin embargo, no me tomo tiempo para reprenderme por mis indiscretas acciones; inicio la corta carrera hacia ti sin vacilarlo más, y al tenerte enfrente mis manos vuelan sobre tu rostro agachado.

Trato de determinar si simplemente estás dormido y te llamo con insistencia, en una voz que no reconozco como mía; rebosa de una angustia que nunca pensé ser capaz de exteriorizar. Trago saliva e intento modular los próximos sonidos que mi garganta forma, repitiendo tu nombre de forma más firme mientras las yemas de mis dedos acarician con obstinación tus mejillas y tu frente.

De repente tus párpados realizan movimientos veloces y tentativos, empujando a un enorme suspiro de alivio fuera de mis labios. Cuando tus ojos terminan de abrirse y se encuentran con los míos expectantes, soy testigo de cómo segundo a segundo una indescifrable mezcla de emociones se agolpa dentro de tus pupilas haciéndolas temblar.

— ¿Milo…?— Considero innecesario reiterarlo, sé que es sólo la sorpresa hablando. Espero impacientemente hasta que mi presencia aquí tenga lógica para ti, pero eso pronto se comprueba complicado.

— ¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí?— Comienzas la pregunta con tus ojos comprobando tus alrededores para terminar clavados sobre mí acusatoriamente. No me intimidan en absoluto, sinceramente no creo necesaria una explicación; tenerme subyugado a tus planes ha sido egoísta de tu parte y pretender que simplemente espere por tiempo indefinido sin tener idea de lo que sucede contigo… debes saber mejor que eso. Debes estar al tanto de mi impulsividad.

— ¡Has puesto todo en riesgo! Si te descubren…— Continúas, genuinamente preocupado y no es para menos. Una pequeñísima parte de mí mantiene presente la magnitud del problema que nos envuelve, la peligrosidad de nuestro enemigo. Pero en estos momentos esa pequeña parte se ha vuelto minúscula, amontonada entre deseos poco racionales y opresivos.

Ansío arrastrarte al mismo tipo de desesperación que me trajo hasta aquí sin pensar en las posibles consecuencias.

Le doy salida a mi agitación y al mismo tiempo trato de aplacar la tuya de la única manera que se me ocurre, con algo familiar y reconfortante; no previenes mi acercamiento y tus labios reaccionan trémulos contra los míos, pero tu mirada escandalizada poco a poco se suaviza. Logro embrujarte con esa caricia, en tu boca saboreo tu creciente comprensión y tu reacio perdón. Sólo hasta este momento considero justo entregarte algún tipo de justificación por mis actos.

Apenas me separo lo suficiente para mirarte a los ojos, mi voz continúa acalorando tus labios.

—Han pasado días, no aguanto más — Confieso impacientemente. Puedo leer en tu mirada el temor que te tiene invadido, pero debes comprender que yo he sufrido lo mismo desde que tomaste la egoísta decisión de marcharte sin explicarme a detalle lo que planeabas hacer. He pasado días preguntándome si algo habrá salido mal, tratando de explicarme tu demora, luchando por convencerme de que tu cosmos continuaba igual de perceptible cuando en realidad se había tornado en un retazo de lo que solía ser.

— ¿Por qué no has destruido el pilar?— Quizás simplemente no puedes, no es cualquier cosa después de todo, si incluso Athena batalló con ello. Y el silencio con el que me respondes confirma mis sospechas.

— Esto es ridículo, vendrás conmigo — declaro, esperando que mi tono de voz te advierta que no te daré espacio para cuestionarme. Si vamos a resolver esto lo haremos juntos.

—Milo, tienes que irte—. Es la inflexión apesadumbrada lo que me descoloca y aplaca momentáneamente mi mortificación. Parpadeo un par de veces y ladeo el rostro porque has inclinado el tuyo logrando ensombrecer tu mirada. Una sensación azorante comienza a acumularse en el centro de mi pecho mientras busco algo en tus ojos que me proporcione esperanzas, mas ellos sólo responden con un fugaz chispeo avergonzado para enseguida desviarse. Los sigo hasta descubrir lo que tus apocadas pupilas señalan: sobre tus muñecas, protegiendo las ataduras terrenales, yacen extraños sellos. En sí lucen vulnerables, hechos de alguna especie de papiro, pero es obvio que no están destinados a ser rotos por manos mortales.

La sensación de desolación que había comenzado a crecer en mi interior ya se ha expandido, contagiando todos mis presentes pensamientos y fulminando a cualquier idea que pretenda nacer. Puedo sentir a mi propia mirada tornarse distante, como si viera a través de ti. No atino qué pueda decir o hacer para arreglar esto, y mis manos, que descansaban sobre tus hombros, han comenzado a moverse con vida propia, acariciando despacio mientras suben a lo largo de tus brazos, mis dedos se extienden y mi cuerpo se pega al tuyo para poder alcanzar tus muñecas.

—No lo intentes, te lastimarás—. Mis dedos se congelan a milímetros de los endemoniados sellos. Estoy consciente de lo que dices pero si ni siquiera lo intento…

— Acércate — ordenas, y de pronto me siento con suficiente sumisión como para obedecer. Tu rostro se inclina a un lado, tus labios se parten expectantes y tus ojos se tornan firmes sobre los míos que han comenzado a arder un poco. Mis manos bajan a tus costados, decido cerrar los ojos y estiro el cuello para consolidar el beso que estabas esperando.

Tú lo manejas esta vez, y posee una cadencia lánguida y consoladora. Pero el efecto resulta dual; la dulzura con la que transmites tu resignación me altera rápidamente. Sabe demasiado a despedida y eso amenaza con hacerme reventar.

Me aparto bruscamente de ti y me inclino para presionar la frente contra tu pecho. Es un gesto infantil y desesperado pero no se me antoja corregirlo.

— ¡Debe haber algo que pueda hacer! — gruño contra tu ropa, — ¡No pienso dejarte aquí!

Estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento caeré víctima de un ataque de pánico, si no es que ya estoy sumergido en medio de uno. Con toda certeza opinas lo mismo, y el gesto de restregar tu rostro suavemente sobre mi cabeza es tu manera de aliviarme. Me silencia, pero no me tranquiliza.

Enfrascados en nuestra compartida intranquilidad, ambos fallamos en percibir la sombría presencia que nos acompaña, hasta que los ecos de una sedosa voz saturan el recinto.

— ¡Ah, finalmente has decidido revelarte!— Giro mi cuerpo para conocer al orquestador de todo este caos. Su apariencia en sí no me causaría ninguna impresión si no fuera por el descomunal cosmos que le acompaña. Te siento rígido a mis espaldas, y él te mira fijamente. De soslayo aprecio la sorpresa y la sensación de fiasco que te abruman, legibles en tu honesto rostro. Él puede verlo también.

—No luzcas tan sorprendido, Kanon. Sería ridículo que no me hubiera enterado de su presencia. Un cosmos así de efusivo no puede pasar desapercibido—. Completa la explicación con una sonrisa complacida que ansío borrar con todas mis fuerzas. Mi columna vertebral se ha hecho una vara, todo mi cuerpo se encuentra tieso y a la expectativa. Deseo atacarlo pero tu vulnerable estado me hace vacilar. No creo ser capaz de protegerte y eso aviva mi rabia en múltiplos incalculables.

—Y tú, intruso, — La mirada verdosa se agudiza, centrándose en mí—. Deberías mostrar más cordialidad ante el emperador de este reino… ¿No pretendes presentarte?

—Milo de Escorpión—. Mis dientes trituran las palabras. Sé que mi rostro se ha transformado. Me siento como una fiera a punto de ser provocada. Tu silencio me enerva tanto como sus palabras.

— ¡Ah! ¡Un verdadero caballero de Athena!— Su fingido gusto representa la gota que derrama el vaso.

— ¡Milo, detente!—Te escucho llamarme urgentemente a mis espaldas, pero es demasiado tarde. Mi brazo se extiende en un reflejo impensado y a partir de una uña afilada y rojiza emergen varios haces de luz carmín que alcanzan su objetivo en menos de un parpadeo.

Mas tal objetivo permanece impávido, inafectado, sin un rasguño. Aprieto los dientes al notar las agujas invierten su dirección, volando fugaces hacia mí. Me preparo para el impacto pero no puedo evitar ser empujado hacia atrás al verme perforado por los pequeños haces de energía.

Te escucho soltar el aire cuando me estrello contra ti antes de caer arrodillado al suelo. Mi sangre se incendia rápidamente y mi visión se nubla. El efecto de Scarlet Needle se esparce eficazmente, pero lo conozco mejor que nadie y exploto mi cosmos para neutralizarlo.

—Me quitaste algo preciado, Kanon. — Sus pasos calmosos resuenan en la enorme estancia, y el cosmos que ostenta con orgullo ahuyenta a la oscuridad —. Reciprocaré de la misma manera— anuncia perversamente mientras se inclina sobre mí para sujetar bruscamente mi cabello y tirar hasta que alzo la cabeza.

—Ponte de pie, vendrás conmigo.

— ¡No, Arión!

—Kanon, está bien…—trato de animarte. Las cosas han ido de mal en peor pero nos hemos quedado sin otras opciones. Yo no puedo vencerlo mientras Poseidón lo proteja, y tú estás imposibilitado de siquiera intentarlo. Si lo obedezco sin resistirme al menos tendré tiempo de pensar en cómo sacarte de aquí.

—Eres más prudente de lo que aparentas, Milo de Escorpión— dice satisfecho, sonriendo triunfantemente. Y da la media vuelta suponiendo que no atentaré contra él nuevamente.

— Sígueme. — Sólo lo medito por dos segundos. Tomo un respiro profundo para darme ánimos y me vuelvo sordo a la voz que llama angustiadamente mi nombre.

/./././././

No hace falta que los guardias me escolten. A Arión ni siquiera le preocupa darme la espalda. Camina confiado con un aire regio guiándome hacia el interior de su templo personal sin voltear ni una sola vez para comprobar que continúo siguiéndole.

— Mis soldados han hecho un buen trabajo, ¿no te parece? — Se detiene para acariciar con calculada mesura las intrincadas texturas que adornan el umbral de la siguiente estancia. En su rostro se plasma una sonrisa enteramente satisfecha.

—Déjame mostrarte el lugar. — Retoma el andar y yo hago lo mismo, manteniéndome siempre algunos pasos detrás. Nos movemos a través de habitaciones demasiado grandes y pasillos inmaculados que no deben estar muy familiarizados con la presencia humana.

—Eres afortunado de estar aquí. Son pocos quienes han tenido la oportunidad de conocer el Santuario de Poseidón. ¡Tú has observado su construcción desde los escombros! — Gira con fluidez hacia mí para perforarme con el titilar insano de sus ojos, —Y tendrás el honor de presenciar la gran purificación…—

La mención de tal suceso espolea mi imaginación una vez más con promesas oscuras de un futuro cercano donde yace el mundo sumergido, y desprovisto de tu presencia. Él reinicia el recorrido, explicando el significado de cada grabado en las paredes sin lograr conseguir mi atención.

En cierto momento me lleva a un comedor donde se deleita durante un rato largo e inaguantable mientras anecdotiza los detalles de su tardío despertar como marina y la gran traición de la que fuiste protagonista. Como si yo no conociera ya la historia. Con un suspiro cansado echo un vistazo por la estancia esperando localizar algún reloj que me muestre la hora, pero ni siquiera para eso tengo suerte. Soy orillado a calcular por mero instinto que ya debe estar próximo el amanecer.

La cena que me ha servido queda totalmente ignorada pero él no muestra pistas de sentirse ofendido. Me pregunto si tú estarás hambriento.

—Acompáñame— pide, como si yo si tuviera alguna otra opción. Me pongo de pie unos segundos después de que él lo hace y me vuelvo a convertir en su sombra temporalmente. Terminamos el recorrido en lo que parecen ser sus aposentos privados.

— ¿No me encerraras en algún pilar? — pregunto en un absurdo intento de conseguir alejarme de él, para recordar de inmediato que tal objetivo es erróneo… debo detenerlo de alguna manera y no podré hacer nada encerrado lejos.

Un imperceptible escalofrío me recorre de pies a cabeza al reflexionar en tú situación. Si yo apenas puedo controlarme para atacarlo de nuevo, aún a sabiendas de lo infructífero que resultaría, sólo puedo imaginar la desesperación de la que debes ser presa; imposibilitado de cualquier acción y sin tener idea de lo que está sucediendo…

—Por supuesto que no — declara con firmeza, alentándome con un movimiento de su mano a entrar a la habitación —. Como la criatura más impura en la tierra y los océanos, Kanon será un perfecto sacrificio para el pilar principal, pero no deseo que compartas su destino. Tú eres un genuino caballero de la orden Ateniense, no un usurpador que pecó burlándose de un Dios.

Parlotea como si ansiara convencerse de la rectitud de sus acciones. Entrecierro los ojos en reacción a sus palabras y me muerdo la lengua para evitar señalarle que su propio comportamiento es más que reprobable. En realidad sus ambiciones sombrías no concuerdan con el supuesto objetivo de Poseidón; exterminio no es sinónimo de purificación.

Incansable, no para de hablar de sus planes, de ti y del dios que lo protege. Y si bien le escucho, no le otorgo réplica alguna. De todas formas no parece desear un verdadero diálogo conmigo, sólo ansía regodearse en su aparente éxito.

Mientras da rienda suelta a sus ideas, camina lentamente por la habitación; tocando las columnillas que enmarcan la cama, el borde del suntuoso tocador, las cortinas oscuras que enmarcan una ventana por la que se aprecia un panorama ventajoso del sostén central. Es como si deseara cerciorarse de que todo es real, y suyo.

— Te estoy aburriendo… tú ya estás familiarizado con la historia. — Vuelca su atención hacia mí. En sus labios se forma una sonrisa soslayada —. Me sorprende que lo apoyes, y que haya recibido el perdón de Athena… una prueba más de las debilidades que deben ser eliminadas.

Su estatura no es mayor que la mía pero la intensidad de su cosmos le otorga cierto poderío que casi me convence de retroceder en mis pasos. Me mantengo firme y espero con una tolerancia que no creí ser capaz de poseer, mientras mis desconfiadas pupilas siguen el camino de una mano que se alza.

—Pero no he contestado a tu pregunta honestamente. La razón por la que sigues aquí… bueno, debo admitir que me interesa averiguar por qué tienes a Kanon en tan alta estima. — Toca un mechón de pelo que descansa sobre mi hombro, lo estudia entre las yemas de sus dedos y se divierte enroscándolo.

— Y viceversa…— Siento el familiar cosquilleo que precede a la uña escarlata y desvío la mirada hacia cualquier otro lado para no seguir imaginando las mil maneras en que lo mataría si no fuera invulnerable.

El movimiento de mi cabeza resulta en un afortunado descubrimiento. Allá en una pequeña rinconera se luce un objeto prometedor. La legendaria vasija de Poseidón, resplandeciendo discretamente. Y aún adherido a ella, el sello trasgredido de Athena.

—Recuéstate — murmura, inundando mi espacio personal para presionarme. Despego mis ojos de la vasija; no sería conveniente que diera a notar mi interés por ella. Y finalmente me muevo obedeciendo. Es poca la distancia que recorro caminando hacia atrás hasta que mis muslos tocan la cama.

— Así es —dice, y distraídamente doblo mis rodillas. La mano que jugaba con mis cabellos se agarra a mi hombro, y uno de sus dedos busca un determinado punto sobre el cual posarse. Las heridas de Scarlet Needle que se reflejaron sobre mí están frescas y la molestia se hace sentir apenas aquel dedo roza la pequeña circunferencia. Sin embargo no emito ruido alguno o cualquier otra reacción y eso parecerle decepcionarle. Un segundo después, su uña se entierra cizañeramente al mismo tiempo que me empuja colocándoseme encima.

Lo observo detenidamente y él hace lo mismo. Sus ojos son de un tono similar a los tuyos, pero es la única similitud física que observo. Es menos corpulento que tú, su cabello es mucho más corto y se ondula ligeramente como el mío.

Es muy joven, ahora que lo noto. Su máscara de venganza le agrega algunos años.

Sé que en mi rostro no puede adivinar mucho, mi expresión es neutra mientras lo analizo, y puedo notar que mi silencio comienza a confundirlo. La confianza de la que hacía gala queda olvidada velozmente y las líneas de su rostro comienzan a remarcarse reflejando su frustración.

Vuelve a inspeccionar mis heridas hundiendo su dedo índice en ellas. Mis labios se tuercen pero ningún sonido escapa de ellos. Lo intenta otra vez, picando más profundo hasta que un siseo irreprimible surge de mi boca. Su sonrisa se torna triunfante y de manera impulsiva se inclina para arremeter contra mis labios desarregladamente, dejando su exaltación al descubierto y permitiéndome saborear su inexperiencia.

En mi mente existe un solo elemento. La vasija. Tengo que permanecer en esta habitación hasta que pueda apoderarme de la vasija. Sus acciones quedan en segundo plano, difuminadas en una nube de irrelevancia. Si esto es algo necesario no lo pensaré dos veces, pero tampoco me dejaré a su antojo.

Aprovecho esa juventud, esa exaltación y esa inexperiencia. Un ataque cósmico ni siquiera le hizo tambalearse pero cede prontamente a la súbita respuesta de mis labios y la simultánea insistencia de mis manos sobre su tórax. Logro acostarlo sobre la cama hasta enfrentarnos de perfil, y lo beso de nuevo, mostrándole cómo se hace.

Me siento inyectado de una frágil confianza. Trato de no pensar en el escándalo que armarías si me vieras en estos momentos. Quizás no será la solución más ideal, pero mientras está conmigo no puede hacerte daño. Necesito distraerlo, drenarlo de energías, dejarlo vulnerable de alguna manera.

Mis acciones son frías y mecánicas, pero el disfruta visiblemente cada roce de mis manos y cada bamboleo de mis cuerpo contra el suyo. Demuestra su impaciencia de diversas maneras; tanteando mi ropa, respirando exaltadamente entre que intenta devorar mis labios, cediendo a pequeños espasmos de placer. Se le ha olvidado que se cree un Dios y que yo soy su prisionero, que tiene el pendiente de erradicar a una Tierra impura y de castigar una traición imperdonable.

Pero sólo hacen falta un par de golpes desatinados sobre la puerta para recordarle todo bruscamente.

— ¡Señor Arión! — El aludido resopla lleno de fastidio y se levanta con movimientos trabajosos, acomodando su túnica.

— ¡Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así!

— Disculpe, Poseidón. — Puedo imaginarme al guardia encogiéndose al otro lado de la puerta. Arión gira la perilla y suspira exasperadamente.

— ¿Qué sucede?

— Las preparaciones están listas. — Su semblante cambia radicalmente. La molestia que la interrupción del guardia le había provocado se esfuma en cuestión de un parpadeo.

—Prepara mi armadura—. Escucho que le indica al guardia, y enseguida ambos desaparecen por rumbos distintos.

Me han dejado solo, pero no sé por cuánto tiempo. La preciosa ventana de oportunidad puede ser angosta y debo aprovecharla.

Me levanto de la cama ajustando las prendas que lo requieren. Me asomo por la abertura de la puerta entreabierta para asegurarme de que efectivamente no hay nadie en las cercanías, y vuelvo en busca del precioso objetivo.

El ánfora se siente ligera entre mis dedos. Y la trayectoria hacia la salida se dibuja instintivamente en mi memoria.


	8. Chapter 7: Kanon

**Capítulo 7 : Kanon**

/-/-/-/-/-/

Tu visita me ha dejado desahuciado.

El silencio dentro de la gran cámara es casi absoluto. Lo único que lo trastorna mínimamente en el débil sonido de mis respiraciones; resultan profundas y aceleradas y no puedo tranquilizar el desagradable hormigueo en pulmones por más que lo intento.

No sucumbir a la desesperación absoluta resulta una tarea titánica. Ignorar lo que pueda estar sucediendo contigo provoca constantes punzadas a mi cerebro y un incipiente mareo surge al crearme ideas al respecto.

_"Me quitaste algo preciado, Kanon. Reciprocaré de la misma manera."_

El eco de aquellas palabras simula rebotar incesantemente en el gran vacío que me rodea. El endemoniado sonido promete no extinguirse, y se convierte en mi única compañía mientras trato de hallar una solución a la contrariedad que nos ha caído encima.

Sacudo la cabeza intentando despejar preocupaciones sobre las cuales no puedo hacer nada, tengo que concentrarme si quiero salir de esta. Sin embargo mis acciones están completamente limitadas, sólo atino a mirar una vez más a mi alrededor, tratando desesperadamente de desentrañar pistas en la azulada oscuridad.

No había planeado destruir el pilar central; dudo tener la capacidad para tal hazaña, pero me había parecido acertado el intentar transportarlo a otra dimensión. Sin embargo, los sellos que Poseidón ha impuesto sobre mi cosmos me impiden de cualquier cosa, me mantienen atado a cadenas materiales que en cualquier otra circunstancia podría destrozar con facilidad.

Después de un par de horas atroces, la mañana se abalanza con desdeñable premura. Y con ello mi nivel de fatiga se mide incalculable. Intentar encender un cosmos al que no puedo acceder me ha robado tanta energía que apenas si logro alzar la cabeza cuando noto que un haz de luz se cuela desde el techo.

Parpadeo pesadamente hasta que mis pupilas enfocan correctamente la lejana imagen. Una pequeña ventana cuadrada ha sido abierta, y una figura que tardo algunos momentos en reconocer se asoma a través de ella.

— ¿Listo para cumplir tu destino, Kanon? —Al instante las cuatro cabezas de dragón que adornan cada una de las altas paredes cobran vida, y torrentes de fría agua marina comienzan a fluir de sus fauces.

— A...Arión. — Me sobresalto sorprendido por mi quebradiza voz, paso la poca saliva que puedo producir e intento sonar más demandante — ¿Qué has hecho con Milo?

— No te preocupes por el caballero de escorpión. Su compañía es demasiado placentera como para deshacerme de él. — Sus palabras habrían sido suficientes para destrozarme, pero la sonrisa de agasajo que se pinta en su boca provoca el golpe fatal que hace a mi corazón detonar. El vital órgano triplica su ritmo de labor en cuestión de un segundo y los latidos se tornan audibles, puedo sentir las pulsaciones angustiadas y no atino qué hacer para consolarlo.

Mis ojos no miran más a Arión. Han descendido a fijarse en el piso pero no ven nada ahí realmente. En lugar de eso luchan por evocar una imagen de ti, una que no incluya a Arión tocándote, mirándote, ni siquiera respirando el mismo aire que tú.

Ya no escucho su despedida ni volteo a verle. Todo vuelve a ser oscuridad y el sonido del agua cayendo, creciendo y arremolinándose, me sume en una especie de estupor. No ceso de retener tu rostro en mi mente ni de maldecir mi incapacidad de hacer algo por ti.

No sólo por ti, me recuerdo. En el caso de que Arión alcance su objetivo, la Tierra será arrasada por los furiosos océanos, y las repercusiones serían míticas si los Dioses se enfrentan nuevamente…

_¡Athena!_

Athena misma rezó en este contenedor. Experimentó una soledad como la que me agobia, el idéntico silencio y con toda seguridad también compartió un pánico similar al mío.

Un escalofrío me distrae. Entonces me hago consciente del líquido que me rodea. El nivel del agua ha subido intempestivamente hasta alcanzar mis rodillas y comienza a robarme calor.

Sonrío con cierta amargura al hacerme consciente de lo familiar que mis presentes circunstancias resultan. Memorias lejanas cargadas de zozobra se arremolinan dentro de mi cabeza; el olor salado del mar las aviva, se tejen hasta convencerme momentáneamente de que estoy de vuelta en Cabo Sunión.

Pero no es exactamente lo mismo. Cuando me hallaba en aquella celda lo único en juego era mi vida. Actualmente la amenaza es incomparablemente mayor.

Aún así, mis azuzados recuerdos resultan útiles. Me sirven para señalarme que no es la primera vez que me encuentro en una prisión diseñada por Dioses. Y por lo tanto, no sería la primera vez que _ella_ acudiría a mi auxilio.

Al principio creo que debe ser mi falta de cordura formulando fantasías, pero después de todo, su cosmos residió entre estas paredes… y aún después de la reconstrucción siguen siendo las mismas piedras, los mismos bloques reciclados. Efectivamente, siento su divina esencia; atisbos de su amable cosmos como si hubieran quedado incrustados en los muros, microscópicas chispas que me esperanzan en desmedida.

Sonrío inconscientemente. Athena ha sido compasiva en exceso conmigo… Y no sé qué será de mí el día que se canse de otorgarme oportunidades, pero por el momento planeo aprovechar ésta.

Mis párpados se aprietan y dirijo toda mi atención a la intermitente energía que parece hablarme. Dentro de mi pecho se revive la misma sensación de antaño, la misteriosa y afectuosa calidez que cada noche me incentivaba a continuar viviendo en aquella cárcel submarina. Su poder llega a sentirse como propio, y se intensifica aceleradamente hasta que no puedo contenerlo y de un momento a otro escapa fuera de mi control. Abro los ojos para atestiguar a la oscuridad retrocediendo con terrible inmediatez, y al agua imitándola como si huyera de la luz.

El pilar revienta desde sus adentros.

Cuando la explosión alcanza su cenit todo se cubre del más puro blanco. Hay una total ausencia de sonido y me veo cegado durante varios estremecedores segundos. Cuando la luz cede me descubro libre, extrañamente energizado, y al pilar ausente.

No, sigue ahí; hecho añicos a mi alrededor. El agua que lo llenaba ahora forma rápidas corrientes diminutas que comienzan a ser absorbidas por el suelo.

Pruebo mis extremidades, las confirmo libres y capaces de moverse. Me pongo de pie lo más rápido que puedo, tratando de despabilarme de la impresión recién sufrida. Avanzo entre traspiés hacia el templo de Poseidón, cada zancada más firme y veloz que la anterior, hasta que mis pies se detienen en seco cuando distingo tu silueta emerger de la enorme construcción.

Corres sin quitar la vista de tu camino, esquivando escombros con tu agilidad de siempre.

— ¡Milo!— te llamo causando que levantes la vista, me ubiques, y por el más fugaz de los instantes, sonrías antes de retomar tu carrera. Entonces noto aquella otra figura que te persigue sin prisas, con un caminar pausado y un semblante furibundo.

— ¡Kanon, toma!—dices, ofreciéndome lo que ahora reconozco como el ánfora donde desde tiempos mitológicos la esencia de Poseidón ha dormido. Por unos momentos no consigo reaccionar, mis manos sujetan vacilantemente el objeto y mis pupilas bailan asombradas reconociéndolo. Luego te buscan a ti y tu resuelta mirada me infunde de confianza.

— Es inútil, Kanon. — La voz de Arión se hace escuchar. Se detiene a unos metros de nosotros, apuntando el portentoso tridente en nuestra dirección —. Las inundaciones han comenzado, no hay nada que puedas hacer para detenerlo.

— Basta, Arión. — Mi réplica lo desconcierta, su ceño se frunce visiblemente —. Eres un intruso aquí. Ese tridente no te pertenece. Esa armadura tampoco.

Puedo sentir tu mirada sobre mi perfil, irresoluta. Y la de Arión, encendida en furia.

—Insolente…— murmura encendiendo su cosmos. Y al ver el tridente cobrar vida y dirigirse justo hacia ti, experimento repentinamente unas náuseas espeluznantes que amenazan con enviarme al piso.

El arma se detiene a un par de centímetros de tu pecho, permanece flotando amenazantemente, y sólo logro respirar de nuevo hasta que nuestras miradas se cruzan. Tus ojos centellean llenos de determinación, ni una pizca de temor en ellos. Me advierten que no habrá perdón para mí si flaqueo, si te utilizo como excusa para ser débil.

—¡Poseidón!— Mi voz retumba más allá de lo predicho. Necesito ser escuchado… — ¿No te das cuenta de lo que sucede? ¡Te está utilizando simplemente para vengarse de mí!

— ¡¿Qué haces?

— ¿No tuviste suficiente conmigo? ¿Vas a dejar que otro simple humano te manipule?— El rostro de Arión se desfigura revelando su incomprensión ante mis acciones. Pero lo entiende; un instante después cuando su cosmos fluctúa notablemente.

Desconcentrado, sus manos vuelan a sujetar su cabeza. El resultado me inspira a continuar ejerciendo presión. Necesito dejar a Arión vulnerable, y para eso no hay otra solución más que recurrir al mismo Dios que lo está protegiendo y hacerle notar que está cayendo en la misma trampa de nuevo.

— Arión, me juzgas por haber timado a un dios, cuando tú estás haciendo exactamente lo mismo. No mereces esas escamas... — De reojo noto al tridente agitándose torpemente en su sitio, como si le costara trabajo mantenerse a flote. Percibo a tu cosmos inflamándose al mismo ritmo que el mío, todo tú alerta a cada una de mis palabras.

— ¡Silencio!— El suelo comienza a sacudirse, y a Arión se le dificulta permanecer de pie. Casi puedo escuchar al dios rugir lleno de descontento desde el interior de su cabeza. Y de repente la armadura que lo cubre comienza a vibrar sonoramente, hasta que se despega de su cuerpo y de manera imprevisible llega hasta a mí.

Las partes dispersas permanecen suspendidas en el espacio por cuestión de segundos hasta que deciden ensamblarse sobre mi cuerpo, y simultáneamente el tridente se deja caer al piso con un escandaloso retintín.

— ¡No, yo soy Dragón Marino!— Grita abatido, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. No entiendo lo que acaba de suceder pero la familiaridad de la armadura es tremendamente bienvenida, y hace a la derrota de Arión palpable.

— Hora de descansar, Poseidón. — Destapo el ánfora y la concentración de energía azulada que rodeaba a Arión se disocia bruscamente de él para retornar al contenedor. No hace falta un sello, Poseidón me lo dijo tiempo atrás: Athena no es lo que lo mantiene ahí, sino su propia voluntad. Así que suelto una exhalación temblorosa a manera de alivio, pero tu voz me recuerda que no todo ha concluido.

— Restricción.

Arión se ha convertido en un espectáculo digno de lástima. Dudo que incluso sin la aplicación de tu técnica lo viéramos ponerse de pie. Imagino más o menos lo que estará sintiendo, abandonado por su dios y su propia armadura, privado de propósito y totalmente desvalido...

Dejo la vasija en tus manos y me aproximo a él, arrodillándome en el piso para estar a la altura de su desorbitada y acuosa mirada. Extiendo mi dedo índice y un hilo de luz emerge y simula atravesar su cráneo. Por un breve lapso de tiempo me entero de su pánico, su vacuidad, sus temores y sueños.

— Olvida esto, Arión. Regresa a tu hogar.

Al instante lo liberas de Restricción. Y él se derrumba inconsciente. Cuando abra los ojos obedecerá mis instrucciones cual si fueran sus propias decisiones. No sé si es lo correcto, pero yo he sido perdonado más veces de las que merecía. No soy un juez adecuado.

— Volviste a hacerlo, ¿sabes?— Tus palabras juguetonas rompen el silencio. Giro mi rostro hacia ti, mis cejas se enarcan curiosas y no demoro en expresar mi confusión.

— ¿Qué? — Sonríes astutamente, incrementando mi desconcierto.

— Manipular a Poseidón. — Lo medito por un momento antes de aceptar tus palabras y consentirme una suave risa. Elevo mi mano derecha y tu rostro se inclina mínimamente para recibir la predecible caricia. Mis dedos sujetan con ligereza tu cabello y mi pulgar alcanza a deslizarse sobre tu sien. Tu sonrisa no dimite, se torna magnética. Irremediablemente comienzo a aproximarme con el objetivo de saludar a tus labios, cuando un súbito pinchazo en mi consciencia dicta un abrupto final al agradable momento.

— ¿Estás bien?— Tu sonrisa tiembla. Yo me siento congelar.


	9. Chapter 8: Milo

**Capítulo 8 : Milo**

/-/-/-/-/-/

— ¿Estás bien?

— Sí. — Sujetas mi rostro y no me permites voltear, tus pupilas interrogan a las mías incluso antes de que repitas tu pregunta.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Sí! — Y te empujo porque estas siendo fastidioso, pero reparo en la posición de tus cejas, torcidas y desconfiadas, alarmadas. Suelto un leve suspiro cansino y trato de ofrecerte una respuesta mejor.

— No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. — Evado una explicación detallada porque simplemente no hay nada relevante que contar, nada que no te fuera a causar un innecesario mal rato. Sostengo el ánfora con un solo brazo para liberar mi mano derecha y alcanzar la tuya. La aprieto suavemente en un intento de apaciguarte, y termino de ahuyentar tus inseguridades con una eficaz sonrisa.

—¿Vamos a casa? — Me duele de manera inesperada el verte mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, y ya me preparo para reclamarte al respecto cuando te adelantas a mis intenciones.

—Todavía no. Esconderé esto en un lugar seguro— explicas mientras despides las escamas de Dragón Marino para luego quitarme la vasija.

—¿Dónde? —

—Ya lo verás.

Normalmente una respuesta tan escueta no me satisfaría, pero ésta viene acompañada de una sonrisa ladeada y confianzuda que te sienta muy bien, y que me convence de seguirte a ciegas en otra de tus epopeyas.

—Vamos.

Emprendes el trote y te imito. Obviamente tienes un rumbo definido en mente así que nos movemos veloces y sin distracciones; los soldados desperdigados con los que nos topamos reaccionan evadiéndonos; se encuentran perdidos del todo sin las órdenes de Arión. Es un espectáculo un tanto triste.

—No me has dicho cómo destruiste el pilar.

—Athena — lo explicas todo con la simple mención de ese nombre —.Yo no hice mucho, realmente — concluyes, encogiéndote de hombros.

Te subestimas desfachatadamente, pero no expreso mi opinión. El conflicto ha quedado solucionado y eso es lo que cuenta. No puedo esperar a terminar lo que te haga falta y volver a casa, disfrutar enteramente de tu compañía sin las incertidumbres de antes.

En cuestión de minutos llegamos a una zona del santuario que no ha sido reconstruida. Tenemos que esquivar las enormes columnas rotas y retirar un montón de escombros hasta localizar el acceso a lo que parece ser un templo subterráneo.

Bajamos unas escalinatas muy angostas que se extienden mucho más allá de lo que la pobre iluminación permite divisar. El espacio es tan limitado que debo caminar tras de ti durante todo el trayecto.

Es difícil calcular por cuanto tiempo continuamos descendiendo pero en cierto momento la oscuridad se hace absoluta y el aire comienza a sentirse inadecuado, añejo. Al mismo ritmo la temperatura disminuye considerablemente y adivino que estamos en el verdadero corazón del océano.

— Kanon…

— Ya casi llegamos — aseguras en un murmullo. Trato de superar la sensación de claustrofobia que el lugar me causa, ignoro los escalofríos y coloco una mano sobre tu espalda para no sentirme tan desorientado.

Un par de minutos después el pasillo se abre para dar lugar a una sobria estancia de mediano tamaño donde finalmente encontramos iluminación.

Sin embargo, no hay antorchas o lámparas de ningún tipo a la vista. Dicho efecto proviene sorpresivamente de lo que parece ser un sarcófago, descansando a poca altura del suelo frente a una representación pictórica de Poseidón que se promete antiquísima.

—¿Dónde estamos?

—En la tumba del verdadero cuerpo de Poseidón.

Ante la tremenda revelación siento a mis ojos engrandecerse hasta el punto de retar las limitaciones de sus cuencas. La lógica me dicta mil preguntas pero no consigo hilar propiamente ninguna.

Entiendo lo que esto significa, ha sido predicho en antiguas creencias. Tal como Hades, Poseidón ha protegido su cuerpo original en espera de la época en que consiga vencer a Athena y hacerse con el dominio de la Tierra, y las reencarnaciones dentro de la familia Solo son simplemente contenedores temporales.

Pero el hecho de que lo hayamos descubierto- no, de que hubieras estado enterado de esto todo el tiempo sin haberlo revelado, me resulta inverosímil. Es casi… como si lo hubieras estado protegiendo.

—¿Cómo sabes de este lugar?

—Tuve suficiente tiempo de investigar cada rincón de Atlantis.

Más de una década, recuerdo sintiéndome torpe, a sabiendas de que no es una etapa de tu vida que te guste conmemorar.

Decido no interrogarte más al respecto y dejo que los efectos del tenue cosmos protector que invade la catacumba fluyan sobre mí. El frío anterior es ahuyentado sin demora, junto a la ansiedad que había ido aumentando a cada metro que descendíamos.

Sigo tu ejemplo cuando te acercas a depositar el ánfora en el piso, junto al austero ataúd. Libero una profunda exhalación al momento en que tus manos dejan de tocar aquél objeto, y volteas a mirarme luciendo una expresión divertida. Finalmente este asunto puede darse por terminado y no temo ocultar mi alivio al respecto.

— ¿Podemos volver ahora o te queda algún otro pendiente? — Mi sarcasmo te provoca una ligera carcajada y no puedo evitar una sonrisa propia en respuesta. No me gusta admitirlo pero aún me siento un tanto inquieto por todo lo sucedido, y el simple eco de tu risa me serena desmedidamente.

—Sólo uno más — anuncias en un tono de voz familiar. Y tus intenciones se esclarecen después de que dos largos pasos dejan tu rostro casi pegado al mío. Inhalo entrecortadamente y la sorpresa me provoca un ruidito quejoso que parece agradarte.

Tus manos aprietan fuertemente mi cintura, y prediciendo tus planes consigo sujetarme a tus hombros antes de que me levantes lo suficiente para apoyarme sobre el sarcófago. Sólo cuento con una fracción de segundo para reparar en la palidez de tu piel y las marcas de cansancio bajo tus ojos. Sé que he de lucir peor que tú pero poco parece importante, pues te precipitas a besarme con una devoción revitalizante. El afectuoso contacto me induce una mezcla curiosa de sentimientos que me relajan y emocionan al mismo tiempo.

El beso mengua con agradable lentitud, pero incluso cuando nuestros labios se apartan continuamos igual de cerca, con nuestras narices a punto de acariciarse. Sujeto tus brazos con firmeza y congelo mi mirada sobre la tuya, que se ha tornado anubarrada. Le doy voz a mis pensamientos mientras me pregunto de qué tratarán los tuyos.

—Esto se siente... un tanto sacrílego.

Claramente no te interesa mi observación. Hundes la cara sobre mi cuello y ahogas tu risa sobre mi oído. De inmediato las vibraciones de tu voz viajan como electricidad pura sobre mi piel enchinándola en toda su superficie. El estremecimiento parece alcanzar profundidades insospechadas porque de pronto me siento especialmente concientizado de tenerte cerca, de vuelta.

Haber estado sin control alguno mientras te encontrabas encerrado, y aceptar que a final de cuentas no fui yo quien logró sacarte de ahí, me satura de sensaciones en conflicto que entumen temporalmente mis reacciones. Es de esperarse que lo notes porque ni siquiera me molesto en disimular, y a esta distancia eres capaz de apreciar cada mínima tensión en mi rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? — Te detienes a acariciar con tus labios el rededor de una herida fresca sobre la base de mi cuello. Enseguida me reprocho por provocar ese tinte de preocupación en tu voz, y la primera respuesta que elaboro resulta sumamente tonta.

—Nada.

—Milo…—Te acercas a descansar tu frente contra la mía, y ladeas el rostro presionándome con una mirada obstinada.

—Lo que dijiste el otro día. — Espero unos momentos para permitirte acceder a tus recuerdos. El brillo en tus pupilas se sacude cuando finalmente deduces de lo que hablo.

_Te amo._

—Yo también. — Sé que no es suficiente; mi propia vacilación me inyecta de rabia porque es justamente lo que me chocaba de ti, lo que ocasionó aquel distanciamiento insulso.

Parpadeo fuerte y empujo nuevas palabras fuera de mi garganta…

— Yo también quería decirlo. — pero tampoco quedo satisfecho con ellas.

—Ya sé.

Tocas mi mejilla y en el momento que nuestras miradas se cruzan resulta claro que nos entendemos lo suficiente. Y ese discernimiento compartido funciona como un estimulante arrollador que atolondra todas nuestras acciones y las torna vertiginosas.

De mi boca no surgen más palabras porque tú me imposibilitas de tal cosa. Te apoderas de ella y la invades sin reservas, mientras nuestras manos luchan por no enredarse sumidas en la irracionalidad que las guía.

Tiras de mis pantalones sin ton ni son y torpemente te auxilio y me remuevo hasta que dicha prenda termina en el suelo. Tus manos se tornan de fuego sobre mi nueva desnudez, simulan soldarse a mi piel durante deliciosos segundos antes de arrancarse dejando huellas rojizas que se esfuman lentamente.

Me faltan extremidades para atraparte con la torrencial intensidad que se me antoja en estos momentos. Intento con toda mi energía que dos brazos y piernas basten pero es increíblemente difícil cuando simulas ser _tanto_. Encuentro plenitud en tu presencia pero soy ambicioso, no consigo tenerte lo suficientemente cerca por más que todo mi ser se arrima convulsionante y mis manos te atraen con despiadada insistencia.

Tú gozas descaradamente del absoluto abandono que somete a mi cuerpo, y te mantienes en la misma sintonía. Mi pelvis se lanza con potencia para encajar contra la tuya y ambas caen cautivas en una competencia primitiva a la que están bien habituadas. Todo lo que conlleva la sobrecarga sensorial que me despiertas son bendiciones que he experimentado antes.

Cada una de las pequeñas articulaciones de tus dedos se mueve con una perfección absoluta, conozco los distintos niveles de presión que tus yemas suelen imprimir sobre mi piel, y sé de antemano cuánto tiempo se demorará tu boca sobre la mía antes de buscar otro lugar para degustar. Mas nada de ello me aburre, y se me dificulta mucho imaginar que algún día será así. Lo temí al principio pero ahora encuentro éxtasis en las familiares garantías que ofreces.

—¿Listo? — Atino a contestar con cortas afirmaciones de mi cabeza. De inmediato te acomodas y gimes despacio y profundo, deteniendo a acariciarte firmemente contra mí antes de impulsarte adentro. Te deslizas sin particular urgencia, disfrutando la mínima resistencia que ya conoces a la perfección, convenciendo a mi cuerpo de recordarte rápido y ajustarse acordemente.

Mi participación se vuelve más sonora cuando adoptas un ritmo típico que se me contagia, y que se adapta ágilmente al variante volumen de mi voz, creando un ciclo enardecido que se alimenta por sí solo.

Náufrago en la marea que has causado, mis pensamientos son incapaces de adquirir nitidez y cada movimiento, acción y sonido se caracteriza por una categórica ausencia de control.

Todos mis sentidos luchan por absorberte de cualquier manera imaginable. Mis manos viajan a tu cara. Estudio los ángulos de tus facciones con ridícula dedicación, hundo mis dedos en tus cabellos oscurecidos en sudor, intento convertir mis inhalaciones en unas más hondas para apreciar mejor los aromas que provienen de ti.

Todavía hueles a mar, y no tiene nada que ver con el hecho de que hace menos de una hora atrás estabas siendo sumergido en agua salada. Tú siempre hueles a mar.

Y me envuelves como tal. Y me ahogas violentamente, para enseguida sacarme a flote e infundirme vida de nuevo.

Tu nombre queda atrapado dentro de mi boca un montón de veces en cuestión de segundos. Me rindo contra tu pecho sin elegancia alguna y te abrazo con una pereza totalmente justificable. Espero sin impaciencia a que las olas de delirio se disipen mientras disfruto de tus últimos momentos en el límite, listo para consolarte con un beso holgazán sobre tu hombro cuando las energías te abandonan y te recargas pesadamente sobre mí.

Te enderezas sólo lo suficiente para no incomodarme pero somos incapaces de imponer distancia durante varios minutos más. Tus pulgares se entretienen acariciando dulcemente mis muslos con movimientos circulares y lentos, mientras mis manos descansan lánguidas sobre tu espalda y mis piernas se balancean contra las tuyas. Tus suspiros son contentos y yo podría quedar fácilmente dormido en la comodidad de tu hombro.

—Ahora sí.

—¿Hm?

—Podemos volver a casa.

—Oh. — De pronto no tengo tanta prisa, y es con indisimulada reticencia que me aparto de ti.

Me ayudas a componer mi ropa y haces lo mismo con la tuya. Todavía me siento bastante atareado; percibo el latido de mi corazón en distintos puntos de mi cuerpo, calmándose lentamente segundo a segundo hasta que deja de ensordecer.

—Salgamos de aquí — inesperadamente uno de tus brazos me rodea para acercarme con firmeza a ti — ¡Golden tria-

—¡Hey espera! ¿Eso es seguro? ¿No terminaremos perdidos en alguna otra dimensión…?

La barrera que había impuesto Arión se ha despejado pero aun así no me siento muy convencido del inusual método que pretendes utilizar para transportarnos. No me molestaría caminar si de esa forma llego en una pieza…

—Quizás, si me sigues desconcentrando. — Sonríes con tu mirada. Y tu cosmos se inflama terminantemente.

Podría oponer mayor resistencia, pero a estas alturas ya te has dado cuenta de que te seguiré a cualquier parte. Así que el suspiro indignado y la mirada desconfiada que siguen, los finjo sólo por costumbre.

/-/-/-/-/-/

**Fin**

**Gracias x leer**


End file.
